Akame ga Kill: Mortal Kombat
by Sentaifan101
Summary: An Epic Crossover between Akame ga Kill, and the Mortal Kombat franchise. Written in Tatsumi's P.O.V. Rated M for Extremely Graphic Violence(It's Mortal Kombat and Akame ga Kill, they're notorious for it), language, some drug and alcohol use, and Mention of Lemons later on. Note: I also intend on incorporating Tatsumi's unknown past with this story.
1. Chapter 1: Tatsumi 1

**Kill the New Beginning**

I didn't exactly remember how or when it happened, but somehow a clan of strange ninjas found the block of ice a Woman named Esdeath and I were in, and brought it back to their temple. There we thawed out - Esdeath didn't make it, I, however, was surprised to find myself still alive. My mind replayed the last image of what happened before I was frozen; _I was dressed in elaborate dragon-like armor. My entire body was covered in blood, and it looked like I could barely stand. A dark-haired girl with red eyes(Akame)approaching. "I'm sorry." I said to the girl, forcing a pained smile onto my face. "Looks like I couldn't keep my promise..." The girl rushed forward, and she caught me in her arms before he fell over. She embraced me tightly, as I seemingly died in her arms._

 _"You promised me! You said you'd survive!" The red-eyed girl screamed, her voice laden with sadness and grief. Tears began to pour from her eyes, and she began to shake slightly as she held me close._

After the memory ended, I focused my attention on why I was in the temple. At first, I thought it was to try and dissect me, even furthered by the fact that they seemingly attacked me. I managed to easily bring them down, and snuck my way to the door - or so it seemed. Suddenly, a gruff voice spoke behind me, "Do not be alarmed...", it really startled me, "you're not in any danger." I turned around to see a well-built, bearded man wearing an outfit similar to the others, only more pronounced, and he had a strange, Blue Scar on one eye.

"Who are you? And...where am I?", I asked the man.

"Lin Quei Temple, I am the Grand Master."

"Lin Quei? I've never heard of that name before!"

Another voice came from where the door was, "You'll know, soon enough kid!" This man had no beard, black, fingerless gloves, bandages wrapped around his forearms, a blue shirt covered by a grey vest, and seemed to have a tattoo on his chest.

I wondered to myself, _"What have I gotten myself into this time?"_

I was escorted to what appeared to be a Military camp. "Um...what am I doing here?" I asked the man. "Sub-Zero told me that you were able to take down half the men in his temple." he replied.

"That doesn't answer my question!"

"You're being recruited!"

"What?!"

"Not as part of the infantry!"

"Look, sir...I'm sorry, but I don't even know your name, or where I am, so...I really need more information...facts...for crying out loud, DETAILS, DETAILS!"

"Here we are!"

"What?!"

"This is your new team!"

He Guided me to a tent with four people, slightly older than me. "Now, why don't you introduce yourself to everyone?"

"Uh...I'm...Tatsumi." I said in a nervous manner.

"Really...he's joining us?", the guy wielding a bow with a small dragon skull on the top was speaking. "No offense, but you'll be dead in no more than a day."

"Um, was that encouragement or a threat?" I questioned with a deadpanned expression.

He replied, "Either way!"

I looked at the book he was reading, _"Synonyms for dummies"_. I immediately thought to myself, _"OH MY GOD, THESE GUYS ARE A BUNCH OF CIRCUS FREAKS!"_ A memory then popped into my head; The memory of the death of my friend, Sheele, _"I'm glad that in the end...I could be of some use..."Sheele thought, as she closed her eyes and prepared for the ball of fire to consume her. The purple-haired couldn't help but smile, as she remembered her precious memories with Night Raid over the past few years. "Night Raid is truly where I belonged...It was my true home...I had fun...Sorry Tatsumi...but I won't get to hold you close anymore...Goodbye everyone...I loved you all!"_

"You know looks aren't everything Jin." Said the African girl, which snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Ah-huh, yeah, alright.", the blonde girl replied in a sarcastic manner, "Just don't get the wrong idea."

I could've thought of alot of wrong ideas to be honest.

"Alright, that's enough." another blonde walked in, this time a woman.

"Whether you like it or not, Tatsumi is still a new member of this team! So I suggest you Suck it up, or get out of my office!" her voice was really stern, "Cage, introduce him to the smart alecks!"

"Sure thing, Honey!" He replied in an annoyed manner.

"Uhhhh!" I was lost for a moment.

"My ex-wife." He whispered to my ear, "Anyways, the girl wearing the metal gloves is Jacqui, the one with the bow is Kung Jin, Takaeda is the guy wearing a yellow sash, and the last one is my daughter Cassie."

"'Sup?", Takeda was friendlier in approaching me than the others.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"

"Special Forces."

"Alright, what the hell is going here? Nobody's really answering my questions!" I was starting to panic. I had no idea how long I was frozen, what these people were doing, and what happened to the world and the people I knew.

"The Lin Quei Grandmaster said you have lots of potential. Yet, he's not so easily impressed by just anyone." The old man said. "I don't even know your name!"

"Cage...Johnny Cage."

"Well, Mr. Cage, can you at least tell me WHAT YEAR IT IS?"

"You're in the 21st century." The response came from Cassie this time, "Apparently, you were frozen for a thousand years, along with a slightly older woman, who didn't survive."

"Describe her, please." I said as politely as I could.

"Eh, long, blue hair, looked like she was in her early 20s."

"And she had this weird tattoo in her cleavage! Out of all the places..."

Jacqui sounded surprised. I wasn't. "Esdeath." I said, "Now I know how I got frozen."

"Was she a cryomancer?"

"Sorta, although she got her ice powers from an **Imperial Arms** instead of being born with them."

"Anywho..." Mr. Cage interrupted...well you don't wanna read through 2 hours worth of dialog


	2. Chapter 2: Kotal Kahn

Kill the Surprise Attack

Beforehand, I've never even heard of Outworld. Just getting that out of the way.

Kotal Khan, the Emperor of Outworld at the time, was discussing information with Kano, an Earthrealm criminal from the black market weapons dealers, The Black Dragon.

"20 million..."

"Emperor...What's the expression? 'S'not worth the dirt on my shoe.'"

The emperor's prime minister, D'Vorah - a full Kytin hive - was also there.

"Kotal Khan has always bargained with you fairly Kano."

"Sure, sure...I'm just saying...upgraded weapons, my Intel, and poof! The long Outworld Civil war...done." Kano responded to them both. "Might be nice to kick back a bit, eh?" Kotal Khan was clear about what he wanted from Kano - it would've been better to ask for the aid of either Special Forces or Lin Quei instead -, "You know Mileena's location..."

"And her entire rebel army...s'gotta be worth at least...50."

"I must attack her...immediately...end this conflict. As you say - it drains us."

"Right...do we have a deal?"

The carriage came to a sudden stop, alerting D'Vorah. "What is it D'Vorah?" asked the Khan, and she immediately responded.

"The Emperor should not be concerned. Accident ahead. This one will clear it."

The Kytin hive exited the carriage, "Make way for Kotal Khan! Move!"

This so-called 'accident' was actually a setup by the rebels.

Up on the rooftop of a building in the same area, Half-demons called Tarkatans, the Edenian traitor Tanya, son of Argus Rain, and the former empress of Outworld Mileena, were waiting for the chance to pounce on the unsuspecting carriage.

"The Tarkatans are in position. We await your order."

"It is given, dearest Tanya."

Rain gave a point to Mileena after Tanya left to give the Tarkatans the order."

"Stopping a carriage is nothing. Killing an emperor..."

"False emperor!" She interrupted.

"...requires power. Power you have, Mileena. And won't use."

The former empress looked at a mysterious amulet she held in her hand.

"It pains me to use it, Rain. I need more time." She said, "The usurper's excursion came too soon..."

"The rain falls when it may." Rain interrupted.

"No matter...if Kano does what I paid him to do."

* * *

30 minutes later

Mileena's forces were unleashed on Khan's soldiers. Many of them were overwhelmed by the Tarkatans, a few select ones, however, were able to actually survive, and killed dozens of Tarkatans. I didn't matter though, more came in waves.

Inside the carriage

Kotal Khan was suffering from the anxiety of the sudden sneak attack, to the point where he said "What...the fuck...?" in his native language's equivalent. "You said a mouth full." Kano said right before he drew a big knife and attacked the emperor. Kotal had survived through I don't know how many battles, and immediately saw Kano do so, blocked it, and punched the Black Dragon in the face. Kano tried stabbing him, but Kotal caught the knife. He then pushed Kano to the other side of the carriage's interior, and punched him repeatedly in the face, before slamming his helmet right into Kano's skull. Kano recovered and threw Kotal where he was thrown, and tried to blast the Khan with his Eye Laser, but Kotal managed to block it with his gauntlet. Afterwards, Kotal jabbed his thumb into Kano's real eye, causing him to scream in pain, before Kotal kicked him into his own seat, and double hammer fisted him, and threw him into one of the windows. He then pulled Kano back in, who in turn tried to double hammer fist Kotal, only to end up getting punched in the gut twice, before the Khan hurled them both out the other window.

* * *

 _Here is where you decide how the battles of Kotal Khan should go. It's up to you as Kotal Khan to defeat Kano, Tanya, Rain(Boss Fight), and, of course, Mileena._

 _Leave your answers in the reviews for this chapter._


	3. Chapter 3: Kotal Kahn

Kill the Surprise Attack(Continued)

Kano's attempt at Assassinating Kotal Khan failed, but left the emperor slightly weakened.

"You wound me, Kano. Your offer of aid was but wind and air?"

"Keep your fifty million. Mileena's giving me twice that to take you out."

Fight:

Kano tried punching Kotal, but the Emperor's years of combat experience paid off. Hooked weapons allowed him to pull Kano within range of his sun Attack, a standard for his race(In the sunlight, they reach full power). Khan finished the fight by X-ray move:

He materialized a stone dagger, and thrust it deep into Kano's neck(Though, he missed the windpipe and Jugular). Then, twisted it, breaking some neckbones, and pulled it back out, before finishing with a swift knee kick to the skull.

Kotal Khan wins - Flawless Victory

"You are not worth the dirt on my shoe.", Khan said to the downed Kano. He then, literally, stabbed Kano in the back, and proceeded to slice his neck, but was interrupted by a Fireball that was tossed at him by Tanya, who was on the roof of the carriage, and then leaped off. Kotal recognized her immediately after he recovered and stood back up. "You are the Edenian...Tanya."

"I am pleased you remember me...Kotal.", with that said, she threw another fireball, but the Emperor managed to catch it. "I will never forget those who freed Mileena."

"She vowed to create a free Edenia. Something you refused to do."

"A united Outworld stands strong against it's enemies."

"It will never be united under your rule."

"Your rebellion is all that prevents it."

Fight:

Tanya's fireballs did make the Edenian a more difficult opponent compared to Kano, as did her speed and agility, but her arrogance was more than enough to give Kotal Khan the Upper hand. He uppercutted her, knocking her out.

Kotal Khan wins - Flawless Victory

"You are a fool to trust Mileena."

After saying that, a Tarkatan tried to pull a sneak attack on him, but Kotal hit him first, and turned his attention to the building Mileena was on top of.

"She tasks me...for the last time." He said to himself, before teleporting to the top of the same building. "Mileena..."

"Kano was to kill you, miserable snake!"

Using his hooked weapons, he dismembered all the Tarkatans on the roof. Mileena charged at him, but with short hand-to-hand combat the Emperor quickly gained the upper hand, and pushed her off the building. He then turned his attention to Rain.

"Another Edenian...the supposed half-god."

Unfortunately, Rain snared the Khan in a giant ball of water.

"I am a son of Argus. I was not merely declared a god by befaddled commoners, Buluc."

Kotal managed to burst free, but at the cost of alot of his strength.

"Surely, Mileena suspects your true intentions, son of Argus!"

When Kotal tried charging at Rain, the Half-God liquified and appeared behind him, dropkicking him off the rooftop.

At the bottom, Kotal took on a serious fall, with a lot of fractured ribs, before Rain appeared.

"My intentions...are to teach you the difference between pretension...and God hood.

Fight:

Kotal tried almost every trick he had, but Rain effortlessly either dodged or blocked them all. Worse, Kotal lost a lot of strength to his injuries. But the Emperor wasn't gonna give up without a fight. He grabbed a broadsword he had stored in the Carriage, and scarred Rain's back. This didn't phase the Half-God at all - instead, he formed his own Blade of water, and a sword clash began. When the clashing was up close, Rain landed a hard punch on Kotal in the face, causing him to both cough up blood and his nose to bleed. With what strength he had left, Kotal used an X-ray move on Rain, and defeated him.

Kotal Khan wins

Kotal Khan managed to defeat Rain, but received numerous injuries in the process. He was badly weakened at that point. Mileena recovered from the fall, and used the amulet to wipe out all the soldiers, burning the palm of her hand and exhausting her. Kotal walked towards her - hoping that he would be able to kill her, and end the civil war - but Rain grabbed her and vanished, as did the rest of the rebels.


	4. Chapter 4

Kill the Mission

"Whoa, you want us to go where!?" Takeda exclaimed.

"That's right," Mr. Cage replied, "You're going to Outworld."

"Outworld, one of the most dreadful realms in existence." Jin said to himself.

Ahead of time they told me everything there is to know about Outworld, explaining why it was such a dangerous place. It made me feel nervous about the mission we were just given. "Why do you want us to go there?"

A Thunderbolt struck down, and from it a man-like entity. I couldn't believe my eyes, it was the god of Thunder himself, Raiden. "You must recover an amulet Mileena has in her possession. I fear it may be the amulet of Shinnok himself. But to be sure, I will check the Shaolin temple, where it was locked up, just in case." Hearing that name alone added to my alarm - Shinnok, the Bain of all existence. I thought that Mileena would free him. I knew that if Shinnok were to be freed, it would mean the end of the world as we know it. I thought there and then, Mileena - whoever she was - had to be stopped.

* * *

 _ **Explaining time.**_

 ** _Tatsumi and his village knew all about the Elder Gods. That's how he knew who Raiden was, and what Shinnok was capable of doing._**

 ** _Please review, and request which character chapter you want to see next in them._**


	5. Chapter 5: Kung Jin

Kill the Thief(Kung Jin Part 1)

Outworld

I took a good look at the area we were in - The Outworld Market - and it was just like the Imperial Capital - everyone was depressed and in the slums. Just the sight of it was more than enough to make me remember what had happened to my friends at least ten centuries ago.

I never could forget what happened. Sayo hung on the ceiling by the wrists, clothe-less, scarred, bruised - it was a horrifying reality. And Iesayu, locked in a cage, all bruised, and dying from an injected disease - a memory that tore at my heart, after he took his final breath.

"Hey" Cassie noticed me staring off into space, "You alright there buddy?"

"Yeah...Yeah I'm fine."

Jacqui sounded surprised, "I don't know, was kinda expecting the sky to be...PURPLE or something."

"Don't believe everything you see online." Jin replied.

"And what makes 'you' an expert?" Cassie sassed.

"The Shaolin archives. I studied a lot about Outworld."

"Looks...rather bleak." I added.

"No substitute for experience."

"So what makes you our leader?"

Cassie paused for a moment right after Jin said that. Then Takaeda stepped in.

"Guys. Let's stick to the mission."

Nobody said anything, we just continued our way through the market.

"Li Mei has to be telling the truth." Jacqui stated. "An invasion would violate the Reiko Accords."

"Cause you can always trust an Outworlder..." Jin used sarcasm.

"But if Outworld's our ally, why didn't they help us during the Netherrealm war?" Takaeda asked, "Against Quan Chi and his team of..."

"Revenants?" Jin interrupted, "Like Jacqui's dad?" That really upset her.

"Asshole..." I couldn't help but chuckle after hearing her say that.

"It's not an alliance. Non aggression pact. Outworld is not our ally."

"A point you might make with more subtlety, given your surroundings..." Right in front of us was a slightly overly masculine man, wearing leather clothes, a western cowboy hat, and ammo straps—Erron Black. "Now state your buisiness. Including a reason why we shouldn't kill you."

 _Shit!_ I was surprised at just how quick the goons arrive.

"I can read you..." Takaeda apparently looked into his mind, "You're not from Outworld."

"I'm from Earthrealm, like you. But my employer, Kotal Kahn, is from Outworld. So now, I'm from Outworld."

"That's...disturbing." I said to myself.

"State your business." Black repeated.

"We're emissaries." Cassie was extremely professional at this,"We need to talk to Kotal Kahn." then, she took out a gold seal from her back pocket, "Here, we have Raiden's official seal."

"Huh, it must help to be prepared." I whispered.

"It sure does." Takaeda whispered back.

We all new it was real, because we all saw Raiden give it to Cassie. Unfortunately, Black didn't buy it. "I can buy one of those at that stall right over there..."

"Look..." Jin started being a smartalek again, "You can arrest us, even kill us..."

"If you don't recall, I was found in a giant Ice cube, Jin. I actually thought I was killed beforehand!"

"Shut up, Junior..." Black said in a rude manner.

"But if we're tellin' the truth, you probably get a pay cut—or worse." Jin continued, "You take us to the Kahn, I'll tell 'im you took us down. Maybe you get a bonus. Y' can't lose."

I admit, that statement Jin made did sound tempting, even towards Black. "Follow me."

* * *

Just around the corner, an execution was going on—this definitely reminded me of the Capital, as the victim was nothing more than a petty thief.

"'In these times of war, we are required to view every resource as a weapon for our Emperor to use at his discretion. To take without his leave is to steal from the hand of Kotal Kahn himself. Therefore, having been found guilty of theft, you shall be put to death.'"

The thief spoke out his argument, "I was hungry! I..." before he could finish, the two executioners holding him slammed his face on a small stone platform, while the one who read the declaration said "Your sentence will be carried out...immediately!"

"This is seriously corrupt bullshit." I said to the others.

"Death?" Jin questioned, "For petty theft?"

Black simply said "Remember where you are."

I couldn't help but think to myself, _I officially hate this place already!_

"Jin...?" After hearing that from Jacqui, we all saw Jin rushing through the crowd. As a response, Black drew one of his revolvers and aimed at him, only for Cassie to interfere by throwing him to the ground.

Just as the Executioner wielding a massive blade prepare to decapitate the thief, Jin shot an arrow in the man's right pectoral, causing him to fall backwards onto the ground. Three guards drew their bronze short swords, and charged at him, but Jin easily beat all of them with his bow as a melee weapon.

Cassie held her own against Black, who had recovered, until he hit her in the face with the butt of the gun handle, an ran towards Jin, who had freed the thief.

"I knew I shouldn't have listened to you."

"A lesson in trust...from a mercenary."

"Here's another learning opportunity."

Fight:

Jin hit Black in the face with his bow three times, but the gunslinger flipped a coin in the air and shot it, hitting Jin hard enough to knock him down.

Jin sprayed a small flame from the skull on his bow, and then slammed it into Black's face, and starting to assault the mercenary with various moves, until he was knocked out cold.

Kung Jin wins

"I'm a quick learner."

The rest of us were fighting against soldiers, besting each and every one of them with little, or no effort—they really need real training in all honesty—when Jin finished his fight with Black. All of the sudden, the ground started to vibrate—meaning the "Heavy Artillery" was being brought out. The reveal was shocking—"Havitamaah!" a raspy, high-pitched voice was speaking the language of Symbiotes, "OtayGAH!"—a huge, humanoid creature wearing metal and leather armor was stomping straight towards us, and on his back, a smaller one.

"Hehahaha! Let's play, Torr!" Torr then unleashed a ferocious roar.

"You couldn't just ask for a pony like every other girl?" Cassie quoted.

"Like you've met _every other girl_!" I had to say that, because I've met lots of girls, each with different likes and dislikes.

"The archives never mentioned Symbiotes..." Jin was preparing his bow.

"No substitute for experience!"

The Symbiote pair charged toward us, effortlessly downing all except Jin, who saved us from being finished on the spot, by firing arrows before Ferra/Torr even had the chance.

"You here make trouble, Skinny? Trouble make you!"

Fight:

Jin struck Torr in the head—throwing Ferra off—before he even had time to make his move. Then he hit him in the back of the skull, fracturing the bone, shot an arrow in each eye, and grabbed them to slam Torr into the ground, shattering his spine.

Kung Jin wins - Flawless Victory

"Love to learn more about ya." Jin stated, "Too bad you're insane."

"You guys alright?"

"Never better!" I groaned. Just when our luck couldn't get any worse, more soldiers rushed in, led by an insect woman-thing.

"The Earthrealmers, yes?" she said, and her voice had what seemed like soft cicada chirps, "This One must learn more of your diplomatic techniques." I admit, the way she spoke sounded rather disturbing.

Cassie spoke for us, again, "We're here to see Kotal Kahn. General Blade's..." Then the Bug woman, D'Vorah, interrupted, "You interfere with Outworld matters. The penalty is death."

"I'm sensing a theme..."

"But as we honor the Reiko Accords...we will consult the emperor. You will await him here." with that, D'Vorah went to bring Kotal.

Cassie took the time to ask Jin "You wanna take this opportunity to tell us what the fuckshit you were thinking?"

Takaeda also, "I gotta wonder why you'd risk inter-realm war for a bread thief..."

He responded, "Because not all thieves are irredeemable."

* * *

 **Part 2 will bring to you Kung Jin's past.**

 **Part 3 will have the fight with Kotal Kahn.**


	6. Chapter 6: Backstory

Kill the Thief(Kung Jin Part 2)

Raiden himself told me the following after the events.

* * *

 **Five Years Ago**

Jin snuck into Raiden's temple. At the end of a particular hallway was a shrine—a shrine for two late Shaolin warriors(The champion, Liu Kang, and Jin's cousin, Kung Lao), paintings of them hung on the wall, as well as a pedestal with a jade statue—which was given to Raiden by Lao's family. Jin took the statue, and took his leave.

Of course, Raiden appeared and prevented him from going far.

"It has more sentimental than monetary value..." The thunder god spoke, "Nevertheless, I would prefer you did not steal it."

Jin's smart mouth attitude kicked in, "It's a family heirloom. One that shouldn't have been given to you!"

Raiden zapped the statue from Jin's hand to his own, "Your family honored me with the memento of your cousin Lao. After his death."

"A death you caused! You Made him fight Shao Kahn, then stood there while that bastard snapped his neck!"

"You go too far, Kung Jin."

"No...Not far enough."

Fight

Jin shot three arrows at Raiden, but the protector of Earthrealm blew them up with a thunderbolt, though this was only a distraction, so Jin could perform an X-ray move—but not without taking damage from the bolt.

Kung Jin wins

"Just let me go." Jin was practically in tears.

Raiden bolted in front of Jin—as if the fight never happened.

"Blood of Kung Lao...descendent of the Great Kung Lao...a common thief. Did you think you could walk unimpeded into my temple...and walk out again...without my complicity?"

Jin figured out what was going on, "You wanted me to attack you. Why?"

"To release your anger. Make you amenable to reason."

"And make me feel like shit."

"Self loathing has always been an unfortunate part of your makeup. There lies ahead a brighter path. One that will truly honor your ancestors. One that is worthy of you." He put a hand on Jin's shoulder, "Go to the Wu Shi Academy. Join the Shaolin. Like Kung Lao before you." Jin turned to the side, "I can't...They won't...accept..." Raiden interrupted, "They care only about what is in your heart. Not whom your heart desires."

"It's too late for me."

Raiden—being the all-powerful and wise god he is—clearly disagreed, and gave Jin the statue, "It is never too late, Kung Jin."

* * *

 **Yeah, you should pretty much have expected this entire chapter to be a complete, word-for-word copy of Kung Jin's backstory. It's the same for all the others' as well.**

 **Please Follow, Favorite, and/or Review.**


	7. Chapter 7: Kung Jin

Kill the Thief(Kung Jin Part 3)

It was at least two hours before Kotal Kahn showed up.

"Ah yes, the Special Forces team..." his voice was deep, and definitely stern. "Cassandra Cage, Jacqueline Briggs, Kung Jin, and Takahashi Takeda...I remember you all!"

"We have a new member..." Cassie introduced me, "This is Tatsumi."

"Time is short, why have you come?"

"Considering how badly things have been going for you Cass..." I whispered to her, "I should probably be the one to tell him."

"Knock yourself out."

"Outworlders came into Earthrealm..."

"They disobeyed the Reiko accords?!"

"They had to, don't worry, no one is causing trouble. They're in a refugee camp."

"Why are they refugees?" I admit, Kotal was extremely concerned.

"Mileena destroyed their settlement, and obliterated their guards with some kind of powerful amulet. The leader, Li Mei, told us. She also said that you invited an Earthrealmer to discuss...what did I say?" Kotal held his hand on his chin.

""Your news of refugees is troubling. Their exodus to Earthrealm was not known to me." He told to Cassie and me, before turning. "I do know this. I invited no guests from Earthrealm. Certainly not one who would disrupt the execution of justice."

"Justice, or something else?" I whispered to Cassie.

"How do I know you are not allied with Mileena? Perhaps her newfound power has earned her new friends?"

"Friends? No, No!" Cassie stuttered.

"I've never even met Mileena, but I can tell you this. Because of _how_ she uses said power, I already utterly **DISPISE HER**!" I apparently startled everyone around with the was I spoke. "Sorry! I got a little carried away."

Cassie spoke again, "We're not even sure that's Shinnok's amulet she has..."

"Wait, what!?" I dare not hear the name of Pure Evil incarnate. But she did speak it—Shinnok, the Fallen Elder God.

"She employs Shinnok's amulet against me?!" the emperor was clearly alarmed by this, "The very item Earthrealm swore would be safe in its care?! When Outworld was offered no participation..."

"We were under attack, not Outworld..." Cassie interrupted. Then Jin interrupted her, "Kotal Kahn...The Fire that Burns the Sun..." I wasn't comfortable with him speaking, "We are here because we share your concerns about the missing item. We intend no ill against your rule."

Kotal sighed, "At least one Earthrealmer can forge words like silver. But I recall an Earthrealm expression; 'There is more honor among thieves than diplomats.'"

"I've had the questionable fortune to be both, Emperor. But I'm telling you the truth."

Unfortunately, Kotal Kahn didn't believe it, "You are allied with Mileena. You may carry out your sentence."

I put my hand on my back, which let me notice that I had a trustworthy weapon with me. I didn't draw it, but it instilled me with the courage to face him. Unfortunately, Jin already made a move. "Kotal Kahn. Under Outworld law. I claim the right of Defense...by Kombat."

"What?" Takaeda.

"You're gonna fight...a duel?" Jacqui.

"To absolve us of all accusations." Jin then turned back towards Kotal, "Denying the request brings dishonor upon the accuser."

"You know much of Outworld." Kotal stepped down towards Jin.

D'Vorah added something, "Know also; The duel ends in death."

"You have won nothing. Merely...a few more seconds of breath."

Fight

The two exchanged hits, but Jin got more on Kotal.

Ultimately, after a hard fought battle, Jin came out on top.

Kung Jin wins

"And now, Emperor?"

"The charges against you are void. I say to all that Earthrealm means Outworld no harm." He was on the ground, and out of breath. "Now kill me. Be done with it."

"You're not actually gonna..." Cassie.

Jin refused, and instead offered him a helping hand up, "Instead of your life, I claim your service. If Mileena does have the amulet, we can get it from her more easily if we work together."

D'Vorah approached, clearly pissed off, "Emperor...They cannot be trusted..."

Kotal put his foot down on her though, "D'Vorah. Can you not perceive...I am indebted to them." With that settled, he and Jin shook on it.

"You honor us, Kotal Kahn. Our gratitude is wide like the ocean."

"I'll talk to General Blade...Tell her about our new...arrangement." Cassie.

After a small smile for the truce, I turned my attention to D'Vorah, thinking to myself. _There's something not right about D'Vorah. One of these days, I'll find out._


	8. Chapter 8: Tatsumi 2

Kill the Last Imperial Arms user(Tatsumi 2):

We were waiting on Cassie to report what General Blade would say when I was asked by Kotal Kahn, "I noticed you suddenly switched expressions on your face when you touched something that is on your back. Tell me, what was it, and why did you appear as if 'you' were to challenge me?"

While I didn't exactly trust him completely, I drew the sword on my back from its' sheath. I was astounded by what it was - the key to a suit of armor I've worn before.

"A short sword, that's all?!" Jin sounded disappointed.

Kotal's reaction was quite a bit different, "I thought the **Imperial Arms** were all destroyed!" He said, "But it appears that one managed to survive!"

"Wait..." Jin interrupted, pointing at my sword, "...are you saying that 'that' sword is the last of Earthrealm's Forty-Eight Imperial Arms?"

"The aura is unmistakable."

"So..." Jacqui said, "...that means he's pretty special?!"

"The Imperial Arms require a lot of physical and mental strength," Jin stated, "and first impressions are literally everything, because that decides compatibility."

"But you said that this is the last one in existence!" I was concerned at what the others said, "What happened to all the others?"

"I don't know, archives didn't say anything other than they were destroyed."

* * *

 _ **Yes this chapter is short.**_

 _ **This is only the beginning of the subplot.**_

 _ **Pretty much, this chapter is just some filler.**_

 _ **Next chapter is Sonya Blade part 1.**_

 ** _Please leave a review, follow, and favorite._**


	9. Chapter 9: Sonya Blade

**Kill the Ex-Wife(Sonya Blade part 1)**

It didn't take long for the report to reach General Blade, while she was heading towards a casualty that had been discovered, "Thanks for the heads up, Sergeant." she said into the phone, "Stay with Kotal Kahn. We'll figure out next steps once I've got Kano locked down"

"Yes ma'am. Cage out."

And with that, they hung up. "He's still here, I can feel it."

Once she met up with the troops, "Report."

"One of the refugees. Found her near the north perimeter."

She unzipped the body bag, and saw that the victim was a young woman with dark hair—cause of death: Strangled to death with a necktie.

"That's one of Kano's 'neckties'." After a short hesitation, "Inform Li Mei. Tell her we're investigating." With the orders given, the troops went off to do so.

Raiden contacted Sonya—right after the troops left—via 'magic' holograph. "Raiden? What'd you find?"

"Shinnok's Amulet has been stolen. Replaced by an exquisite duplicate."

"Damn it..." The general said under her breath.

"Something is wrong. I will speak to you once I..." Before Raiden could finish, the signal cut off. "Raiden? Raiden!" General blade turned towards one of the soldiers behind her, "Lieutenant. I need you to take a team to Fort Charles. Check in with Raiden and report back."

* * *

Mr. Cage approached General blade—another bit of info, she wasn't only his ex-wife, but also Cassie's mom—"What's goin' on?" He was very concerned(Then again, that might be why I was recruited in the first place).

She simply asked him, "What's your update from Colonel Flagg?"

I swear, what Mr. Cage said next was golden comedy material, "He said, 'Why are you bothering me?' and I said, "Because my ex-wife is a pain in the..." until she interrupted, by raising her hand and walking the other direction.

"Where you goin'? You can't just walk away. I'm in this too."

"Not my decision. Thank your buddy, Secretary Blake."

"This is what split us up in the first place. You disappear in your work. Never time for me and Cassie."(Yeah, when the divorce was finalized he got custody of Cassie)

"I had responsibilities. Sorry couldn't be the center of attention."

After a short pause, "There was a time when you cared more about your family than your job, General." and then he left.

* * *

Back in Outworld

Kotal Kahn must've taken an interest in me, because he showed me something from his own culture - Something that would become useful later on.

"A ball game?!" At the time, it confused me why he was sharing it with me only.

"This is no ordinary ball game..." He answered, "This is a ceremonial ball game from Earth Realm, dating back centuries, in a time and place called 'Mesoamerica'. It has many names depending on the culture. I learned it from the Mayans - Earth Realmers whose society greatly reflected that of my own race."

"Wait...you came to Earth Realm before?"

"I am much older than I look."

"Just when you think you know a guy..." I said under my breath.

Kotal continued, "Ages ago, my people resided in the realm of Osh-Tekk; thanks to the leadership of my father, Kotal K'etz, our race crushed all enemies and lorded over Osh-Tekk, until Shao Kahn arrived. He and Goro slaughtered the denizens of Osh-Tekk, with Kotal K'etz ultimately swearing allegiance to Shao Kahn. Shao Kahn allowed my race to keep the Portal Stone as a reward for our obedience, and—as young one—I expressed my outrage at my father's surrender; however, I was surprised when K'etz told me that I could take over as leader of our people if I could fulfill the ancient rite of "realmwalk" and survive the dangerous lands of Earthrealm."

"Woah!"

"I ended up taking my father's challenge, traveling through deserts and snowy mountains in Earthrealm, until I arrived at the Amazon jungle. The Mayans' civilization reminded me of my own home, and while the Mayans feared me at first, they begin to worship me, after I slaughtered invading conquistadors. I then began to consider that my destiny was to not conquer these people, but to save them: I stayed with the Mayans, helping them repel further attacks by the Spanish as my own powers grew. The Mayans begin taking after my maturing self, as they devour the hearts of their enemies, and named me Buluc, The War God."

"I bet K'etz must've been proud..." I said to myself, "I wish I at least knew who my parents were."

"As the Mayans began running out of enemies to fight, however, I began to long for home and decided that it was time to return. Using the portal stone, I returned to Osh-Tekk to find my father, not proud, but disappointed."

"Wait...What?!"

"K'etz chastised me for dooming the Mayans with my actions and demanded that I give him back the portal stone...only for me to slam him against a wall in a fit of fury. Deciding that I didn't need my father's crown, I returned to Earthrealm, but I didn't find what I was expecting. After all of those years of eating foreigners' hearts, the Mayans had contracted all kinds of diseases from their blood and were now dying, as a I could do nothing but watch. It was a horrifying sight."

I could tell he went through a lot of pain.

"This court...was the last thing...they could give me."

"Wow...I never knew."

"Tatsumi..." Kotal was telling me something that would later become useful.

"This game is one of life...and death. Warriors put their lives on the line for sacrificial ceremonies. They were not to use their hands, and score more than the other team..." he kicked and caught a rather regular-looking ball before continuing, "by hitting THIS BALL..." then he pointed to a gold ring attached high up to the wall, "through THAT RING."

"That's one helluva height." It seemed like such a hit was impossible.

Kotal chuckled, heartily, "Hahahaha! Maybe...but in this game, the greatest warriors strike the ball instead of each other."

* * *

 _ **Got some backstory for both Kung Jin, and Kotal Kahn; both of which are canon, but the sources are different. Kung Jin's is obviously from the game, but Kotal Kahn's came from the "Mortal Kombat X" comics, since there wasn't any portrayed backstory of his own in the game. Yeah, I know; this is Sonya Blade's chapter, but keep in mind that Tatsumi is the main character, so I needed someplace in time to put it.**_

 _ **Anyways, Next is part 2: the past of Sonya Blade, then part 3.**_

 _ **Please leave a review, favorite, and/or follow.**_


	10. Chapter 10: Backstory

**Kill the Sorcerer(Sonya Blade part 2)**

20 years ago

The Netherrealm

General Blade, Mr. Cage, and Raiden—along with a few soldiers—had made it to the fortress of the sorcerer, Quan Chi(Who IMO REALLY needs a sun tan).

"Nope..." Cage started saying, "no evil sorcerers in here..."

"Would you get serious..." General Blade threw at him.

"Quan Chi needs to clean up his man-cave."

"S'cleaner than yours..."

"You're comparing me to Quan Chi?"

"Only in terms of cleanliness." It was clear the two were making fun out of the situation.

They walked up to an in-ground, circular pool of what appeared to be blood.

"What's this?" Mr Cage asked before crouching down to get a closer look at it.

"I wouldn't do that."

"Ah, come on... Where's your sense of..." Before he could finish, the pool swirled rapidly, turning into more of a slightly lighter crimson red, then he finished, "...adventure." The pool started bubbling, when Quan Chi himself arrived, "You wish for adventure?" He wasn't alone—he had three revenants with him; Sub-Zero, Jacqui's father, Jackson "Jax" Briggs, and the first known revenant, the yellow-clad ninja of hell, Scorpion. "You shall have it."

"Fire!" General Blade commanded.

Quan Chi performed a spell that summoned a shield made of green skulls, "ni shuo wu shing KWO!"

The soldiers were then killed by Sub-Zero's ice blast by freezing them solid.

"I have no need of your soldiers. But you and Mister Cage will serve me well...Once you are dead."

They charged at the two; General Blade facing Scorpion and Quan Chi, and Mr. Cage against Jax and Sub-Zero. Though the revenants were twice as many, that was the only advantage they had.

* * *

Until Jax impaled Cage by turning his hand into a blade. Long story short, Raiden bolted in and started reversing the necromancing process with his own magic, but it only proved successful once General Blade started beating the shit out of Quan Chi; by punching him in the face—not once, but five times—, breaking his jawbone by thrusting her knee into it, stomping on his head FOUR times, and finishing by crushing his genitals under her boot(That had to hurt)!

This not only revived Mr. Cage, but also freed the three revenants.

"The others are restored to the living." Raiden started explaining, "By coupling Quan Chi's dark magic to my own, I was able to restore their souls."

Blade rushed to Cage's side, "Is he gonna make it?"

It was Mr. Cage who answered. "Haven't I told you? He's a god."

Blade was relieved to see he was alright, "You scared the shit outta me."

"And they said I couldn't do horror films..."

Unfortunately, Quan Chi managed to escape.

Blade, "He's gone?! How did he...?"

Cage, "We gotta go after him..."

Blade, "He can wait. Right now we need to get you and the others back to Earthrealm."

* * *

 _ **That's Sonya Blade's backstory, sorry I didn't add fighting scenes. I just didn't feel like it, plus it's time consuming.**_

 _ **Next one will have her fight against her arch nemesis, Kano.**_

 _ **Please leave a review, Favorite, and/or follow.**_


	11. Chapter 11: Sonya Blade

**Kill the Black Dragon(Sonya Blade part 3)**

Li Mei, General Blade, and Kenshi(Takeda's father)were discussing the Kano problem where the refugees were lining up to be registered.

Li Mei, "You seem to know this 'Kano' intimately."

General Blade responded, "Not the word I'd use, but yes. I chased him for years until he escaped to Outworld after Shinnok's invasion."

Kenshi, "Why would he return now?"

"All that matters is he's..." The General paused when she saw the deceased refugee standing in line, who's face bugged up long enough to reveal to her that it was actually Kano. "... caught. Gotcha."

The General hand signaled Kenshi to approach from another side to prevent "her" from escaping—Believe it or not, he's literally blind, but he can read hand signals in a different way, I don't know what it is—as she made her way towards Kano.

Kenshi held his hand up, "Are you lost?" It was only until Blade arrived that Kano dropped his disguise in front of EVERYONE.

"Hello, love!" the disgusting criminal said, "Been a while!"

"Not long enough." She responded, angrily, before reporting it, "This is General Blade. I need MPs to my location immediately."

Kano tried bribing his way out, "Aw, let's keep this between friends. A trade! Info for freedom."

Of course, General Blade was NOT gonna fall for one of the oldest cons in the book. "I don't negotiate with scumbags."

"Well then... If mother won't play nice...maybe daughter will."

Yeah, that tapped her maternal instinct part of her fuse, "If you ever..."

He interrupted, "Back off...all's well. Piss me off...and Cassie's gonna meet Uncle Kano."

That REALLY enraged her, "I swear to God I'll kill you."

Fight

Kano charged at Blade, but she grabbed him the instant he came close. Then, started beating the stuffing outta him. He got a couple lucky blows, but she tossed a couple shrapnel grenades at him, and a shock grenade which conducted the shrapnel. She then climbed around him, and kicked him from the back, HARD. Even more painful, she brought in a drone tho fire at different angles. Finally, she finished the fight with an X-Ray move; she began her X-Ray Move by throwing pink dust in front of Kano, blinding him when he came in to try and strike her, before wrapping her garrote around him and pulling him down on his back, snapping his spine. She then snapped back with a punishing reverse headbutt, breaking the back of his skull and then ended it by throwing the cutthroat forward, head first, breaking his neck.

Sonya Blade wins

"No, I'm not done with you."

It was clear—he ticked her off too much this time.

She kicked him in the face(I had no idea a woman her age could do _that_ much damage), before crouching down ONTO HIM; she was literally going to beat him then violently strangle him to death, even as he pleaded for mercy. "Alright... Alright! Get off me!"

It was only when Mr. Cage stepped in that she started snapping out of her rage. "Sonya! Ease up...!"

"You kill me...never find...amulet...!"

"Sonya, we need that info...Sonya. Don't make this another thing you'll regret."

She finally released her grip on Kano's neck, and stood up. "Talk!"

* * *

 ** _That's Sonya Blade's chapter. Next is D'Vorah's._**

 ** _Yes, it shows Tatsumi's commentary on the situation, that's intentional._**

 ** _Please leave a Review, Favorite, and/or Follow._**


	12. Chapter 12:Backstory

**Kill the Tarkatan: D'Vorah part 1**

Five years ago

After twenty years of her corrupted rule, Kotal conspired with Reptile—a Lizardman—to remove Mileena from the throne. They were asking D'Vorah to join their coup. She was having one of her many—albeit disgustingly oversized—larvae crawl around her arm.

"This One understands your logic, but does not reach the same conclusion." She put the larva back into her abdomen, and turned to face the two, "Like others, This One, is not pleased with Mileena as Kahnum. But it is not clear that your coup will succeed."

Kotal, not emperor at the time, responded, "That is why I invited our Zaterran friend."

The scalebag took over, "Listen, and join us. I know things about Mileena. Her troubled rule will fall in the telling-and pave the way for Ko'atal."

D'Vorah wasn't impressed, "What would you know that would cause..."

Before she had the chance to finish, they were confronted by Mileena and her followers. "Ah, there they are..." the empress of Outworld began, "Three of your fellow councillors...whispering like handmaidens. About what, I wonder..." Beside her was Ermac, and a unique Tarkatan, named Baraka.

"If only you would hear our council." Kotal tried reasoning with her, "As war with Netherrealm looms, I have urged détente with Earthrealm."

"And I've told you I would sooner die than treat with my father's murderers!" Mileena spat, angrily.

Kotal, "You refuse practical solutions to credible threats. You endanger the realm..."

"And sedition does not?" Mileena hissed back, "Speak your last, before I have your tongue."

"You are not Shao Kahn's true heir!" Reptile barked, "She is a construct. Formed in Shang Tsung's flesh pits. I saw this. Your best claim to the throne is moot."

Mileena, "How dare you! I succeed Shao Kahn by his decree!"

Kotal, "Succeed him you have. But Outworld demands new leadership."

Mileena scoffed at this. "From you?! Osh-Tekk fool!" and then she gave an order to the Tarkatans, "Kill him!"

When Baraka moved toward Kotal, he was stopped by D'Vorah. "This One serves Mileena no longer." After she punched him in his ugly face(and I do mean "Ugly")conflict broke out, and Ermac turned on Mileena.

"You will defend your Empress!"

"Our creator, Shao Kahn, is dead. We will serve whom we choose."

D'Vorah knocked Baraka out a window, down 2 stories, hitting the ground; and yet, he survived. She then flew down to confront him. "Still you follow Mileena?"

Baraka never held grudges let me tell you that. "Shao Kahn conquered my realm. I owe him my loyalty. I honor his will."

Fight

D'Vorah landed a chain of three punches on Baraka. The latter then grabbed a random pedestrian, and threw her at the Kytinn. D'Vorah flew to the opposite side and pushed down an attempted blade swipe with the palm of her hand, and landed two high kicks in his face. She then sprayed a spawning puddle, but Baraka jumped over it, and landed a low kick to her leg. Enraged, D'Vorah stabbed the Tarkatan with a spike from the palm of her hand three times, before unleashing a bringing out a larva to have it spit acid in Baraka's face; blinding him long enough for her to jab him with her ovipositors. He then slashed her upward, but she countered his next move by uppercutting with her ovipositors twice, and then used them to slash him numerous times. She severely weakened him by X-Ray move; D'Vorah sent a swarm of wasps to lift Baraka in the air, then flew behind his back and used her stingers to stab his spine and head, with the second one piercing all the way out the his mouth and shattering the top row of his teeth. She then delivered a painful stomp on his spine, snapping it.

But that wasn't the end of the fight—as soon as Kotal pointed his thumb down, she knew it was time to **FINISH HIM**.

D'vorah stabbed Baraka through the chest with one of her ovipositors, stabbing out his heart. She proceeded to stab him through the head with a second ovipositor, stabbing out his brain. She quickly withdrew her ovipositors and ended it by smashing the heart and brain in her hands.

D'Vorah wins-Fatality

Baraka's lifeless body slumped onto the ground; with two gigantic holes where D'Vorah impaled him.

She then flew back up to the room, while Ermac and Reptile were seizing Mileena, telling them the fate of the Tarkatan. "Baraka is dead." D'Vorah then turned to Mileena, "Your last ally has left you."

* * *

 ** _Yes, this is the backstory for D'Vorah. This time, however, I decided to make it a two-part. Also, D'Vorah won't be the one to fight Rain or Mileena; I'm giving that to another character._**

 _ **Please leave a review, favorite, and/or, follow.**_


	13. Chapter 13: D'Vorah

**Kill the Counter attack: D'Vorah part 2**

Kotal trained me to fight Tarkatans, and Edenians. It didn't take long.

I returned to the others—they had just received info obtained from a captive Kano. For this, Cassie had her phone, and Jacqui had a PDA.

Cassie, "The Kuatan Jungle?"

Her mom, General Blade, was on the other end, "With at least two divisions of Tarkatans. They're on the move constantly to avoid detection."

"Well that's reassuring." I said sarcastically.

Jacqui, "That's not far. Maybe two-hundred kilometers."

Blade, "You know what to do."

Cassie, "Yes ma'am."

Blade, "Good luck. Blade out."

Me, "Considering you told me how much your mom hates Kano, I'm amazed she spared his life!"

Cassie, "Yeah, so am I."

Kotal Kahn and D'Vorah approached.

Kotal, "You have new information? From Earthrealm?"

Cassie, "Kano talked. Gave us the details on Mileena's location. She has the amulet, but she's also got a lot of protection."

Kotal, "We will strike immediately."

Me, "Whoa Whoa Whoa Whoa Whoa! That's suicide! First of all, we need to know what we're up against. And second, we need a plan; we can't just rush in there, they'll be expecting that!"

Kotal, "You...are right Tatsumi. I apologize for not thinking it through clearly."

D'Vorah, "Prehaps a two pronged approach. The army will engage Mileena...distract her...while This One retrieves the amulet. Tatsumi will come along, to learn about Mileena." Honestly, I was disgusted by the last sentence that was said—the idea of being under the watchful eye of that bug-woman almost made me vomit.

"Not alone." Cassie spoke in D'Vorah's native tongue, "This one's coming with." I admit, the idea of another human being made me feel less nauseous. D'Vorah didn't approve. "Stealth is of the essence..."

Cassie, "Did you not hear me?"

D'Vorah, "You may assist in the main strike-" Kotal finally put his foot down, "D'Vorah. We will grant their request...and I will finally be rid of Mileena."

* * *

Kuatan Jungle

We were extremely close to where Mileena was keeping Shinnok's amulet. So far, we hadn't encountered a single enemy. I actually said, "This is too easy."

D'Vorah hand signaled me and Cassie to crouch down. D'Vorah, "There." I happened to speak too soon; Rain was walking out with a Tarkatan. He told the Tarkatan to go somewhere, which was our opportunity.

Rain, "Here to surrender, traitor?"

D'Vorah, "You would speak of treason? This One knows you desire the throne. Why serve Mileena?"

I figured it out, "To convince her to use the amulet so that it's power would overwhelm her, eventually killing her!"

Cassie, "You figured that out on your own!?"

Rain, "I advise her. Stealing the amulet was my genius. It kills her a bit each time she uses it."

D'Vorah, "As both sides diminish, you fill the void."

Me, "In other words, you're killing two birds with one stone."

Rain, "Exactly my plan." Tanya showed up and attacked Cassie—at the same time, Rain kicked back D'Vorah, and faced me. "A shame she will not see its fruition. Your aura seems familiar...almost Edenian Royalty."

Fight

Rain tossed three water spears at me, but I drew my sword and deflected them all. I then charged forward, and high kicked him. Rain launched from a handstand after he got up, and arched toward me with both feet. Then he low kicked me. When he tried an arial approach, I managed to counter it with a scissor kick. When Rain hit the ground, I grabbed him and threw his face to a statue head right next to me, and tossed him backwards. To finish the fight, I performed a unique X-Ray move of my own; After performing a bicycle kick, I slammed my fist diagonally, breaking Rain's jaw, then use a hidden blade I built earlier to stab him in the chest, then hit him on the other side the flat side of my sword, which broke the other side of the skull, then kicked upward—breaking his neck—and finally slammed both my fists down onto the back of Rain's skull, smashing it on contact with the ground.

Tatsumi wins

D'Vorah said to the unconscious Rain, "Your schemes end here."

Meanwhile, Tanya kept punching a downed Cassie in the face until she rendered her out cold. Then D'Vorah approached the tent where the amulet was, only for the Edenian to toss a fireball in front of her. "Leaving without your friend, D'Vorah?" Tanya taunted, "Your people believe we avoided your island out of respect for your solitary nature...We just didn't like you."

That HAD to burn!

D'Vorah, "The Kytinn do prefer solitude. Which I will achieve momentarily."

Fight

D'Vorah sprayed a spawning puddle, but Tanya simply ignored it. Both then somersaulted into the air. D'Vorah sprayed another spawning puddle, but was interrupted when Tanya did a low kick, followed by 3 high kicks, and ending with a spin kick. Then the Edenian did a "Wheel" kick. When D'Vorah got up, Tanya threw a fireball directly at her. The Kytinn sprayed at Tanya with a bug burst, but the latter ducked and countered with another wheel kick. D'Vorah did another bug blast, this time it hit, buying her enough time to swipe with her ovipositors twice, as well as uppercut with them. The Edenian tried to land a punch, but was countered with another ovipositor uppercut. Tanya then landed a wheel kick, but D'Vorah landed two counter punches before throwing a vortex swarm. Tanya then did a wheel kick in the air, followed by a fireball. Back on the ground, she did another wheel kick. When D'Vorah got back up, she ended the fight by flying into the air and doing a downward flying kick.

D'Vorah wins

"Now two Edenians will die."

D'Vorah prepared to kill them with her ovipositors before Cassie(who had regained consciousness during the fight)stopped her. "I know you said you weren't friends...but you're not killing them. Head's fine, by the way" That latter sentence was towards me.

D'Vorah was displeased again, but she reluctantly retracted her ovipositors. "Very well. Let us go."

The amulet was locked in a chest, but when Cassie tried to open it...no dice.

Me, "Already tried busting it open. No good. And we didn't bring a lock pick, or at least something to make one."

D'Vorah, "Step aside."

The bug-woman held her hand under the lock, letting THOUSANDS—if not MILLIONS—of tiny bugs, which picked the lock.

Cassie, "That...is really disturbing."

A voice came from behind us. "D'Vorah!" It was Mileena, clearly pissed off.

"MtakuFA!" D'Vorah launched a swarm of bugs from her abdomen, knocking Mileena back.

Me, "Not as disturbing as THAT."

D'Vorah, "This One knew you would not stray far from the amulet."

Mileena, "You took my throne. Now you wish to steal my means of reclaiming it?"

"Neither was meant for you."

"Who are you to say?! I will take something of yours...Your life!"

Before Mileena could land a blow on D'Vorah, I stepped in and blocked it. "Not today!"

Mileena(seductively), "Dearest nephew!"

"Nephew? What!?" This was a shock to me; I never knew I had blood relations to Mileena until that point.

"Sister never let me near you..." She started explaining, "Then you just VANISHED. She blamed me, but I had nothing to do with it!"

"Let's settle these FAMILY ties then!"

Round 1: Fight

Mileena rolled towards me—literally "rolled"—knocking me into the air, and landing flat on the ground. "Augh! Argh! Damn!" Yeah, it hurt that bad. I got up and low kicked her from behind, followed by a roundhouse kick to the face, knocking her veil off, revealing the one flaw about her that would throw any man off; her teeth. Her Tarkatan teeth.

"Ulgh! You are one...ugly motherfucker!"

She was enraged with what I said, as Mileena teleported and proceeded to kick me from the air three times before stabbing her sais into my ears. Keeping a firm grip on the sais, she viciously bit my forehead, shattering the front of my skull. She then ripped out the sais and drove them into the my eyes.

Mileena wins

"It appears that your auntie has bested you."

 _"Dammit!"_ I thought to myself. But then, I looked at my sword. _"Wait a minute! That's it!"_

I stood back up, but apparently Mileena wasn't impressed. "You cannot beat me, so why still try?"

I thrusted the sword's tip into the ground, and with all my might I summoned my true **Imperial Arms**. "HYAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" The hilt opened up, "INCURSIOOOOOO!" and behind me was the apparition of a beast known as "The Tyrant", which roared before wrapping itself around my entire body; head to toe. The apparition morphed into a draconian suit of armor; _Demon's Armor_ : **Incursio**.

"This fight only just got started!"

Final Round: Fight

Mileena did a high kick, but I blocked it, and it didn't even phase me. I then summoned the pole-arm the armor came with— _ **Neuntote**_ —and slashed her three times before dematerializing it. I then grabbed Mileena by the collar of her top with my right hand, and the bottom of it with my left hand, lifted her up, and threw her. I finally finished the fight with my X-Ray move.

Tatsumi wins-flawless victory

"Not the kind of family reunion you were expecting, huh!" I said after the Armor retracted.

D'Vorah said to Mileena, "This One will enjoy your death."

* * *

 ** _Make sure to let me know what you were, or weren't expecting. Believe me, I put plenty of twists in this chapter. And there will be more twists and turns to come._**

 ** _Please leave a review, favorite, and/or follow._**


	14. Chapter 14: Tatsumi 3

**Kill the betrayal** **: Tatsumi 3**

Back in the palace: Throne room

Kotal Kahn stood tall and proud in his throne, while Mileena was on her knees; tied up in disgrace.

Mileena, "Enough of your prattle. Finish me, that I may join my father."

Kotal countered easily, "You do not deserve death by an emperor's hand. Instead I give the honor to my worthy First Minister." That first minister was D'Vorah.

Me, _"This is gonna be painful to look at, isn't it?"_

The Kytinn approached the former empres, grabbed the back of her head, and "Kissed" her on the lips—not literally; she was injecting BILLIONS of tiny insects into Mileena, literally eating her inside, and out. She didn't let go until Mileena started shrieking in pain—before her corpse lay there, twitching on the ground.

Kotal, "The rebellion is over."

NOW I was sick to my stomach. So were the others.

Cassie, "Well...Thanks for that...I know I'll never eat again... With your leave, we're gonna head back to Earthrealm. Put the amulet back where it belongs."

What he did next was unthinkable...

Kotal Kahn closed his right hand, and doing so ensnared the others in wavy, purple energy rings. Not me for some reason.

Me, "What the FUCK..."

Cassie, "The hell are you doing?"

He approached, "Earthrealm cannot be trusted to protect the amulet, nor _Demon's Armor:_ **Incursio** 's user. They will remain with me." He then took the amulet out of Cassie's hand.

Jin, "The Reiko Accords require that you-"

Kotal interrupted, "The Accords no longer concern me."

I stood there in shock at what was going on; Kotal Kahn was severely paranoid with them.

"But you may prove useful...when Raiden comes for this. And Tatsumi will be my own personal general; he has already proved himself worthy."

He was only interested in me because I was an **Imperial Arms** user.

The soldiers that were also in the room took the rest of the team away.

"I thought you were different..." I quietly said to him, "I thought you were nothing like the Prime Minister from where I came from; I thought you were one of the good guys...but now...I WOULDN'T WANNA EVEN SPIT IN YOUR DIRECTION!" I stormed off, infuriated.

* * *

Midway

"I should've seen it coming..." I said to myself, "He didn't even hesitate to betray them!"

I punched a tree, splitting it in two—as if it had been sawed down, "DAMMIT!"

I panted for a little bit, but then heard something; or rather, someone. "This One deceived them." It sounded like D'Vorah, "The amulet is in Kotal Kahn's possession."

When I found her, it turned out she was talking to the holographic projection of a bald, "white" man; Quan Chi.

Quan Chi, "You can retrieve it?"

D'Vorah, "He trusts no one else to transport it."

"Keeping you close to the Outworld throne these many years has proven most fortuitous, D'Vorah. They never suspected one of their own to be a disciple of our lord."

"This One lives to serve Shinnok."

"You have done well. Now bring it to me."

"Without delay, Quan Chi."

* * *

Outworld Docks

Two guards following D'Vorah were carrying a gold chest containing the amulet, as they were making their way down the boardwalk when she stopped and turned to the guards.

"Is there a problem?"

"Two problems..." With a larva, she melted the flesh off their faces. Both of them. Then she opened the chest and stole Shinnok's amulet.

At that point, I went to free the others, and inform them of D'Vorah's true allegiance.

But not before an Outworld Kraken tried to eat me.

I struggled under the surface of the water, trying to break free from the beast's tentacle grip. Eventually, I freed my arm, drew my sword, and cut the tentacle off. I swam to the surface, tossed the large chunk of tentacle, and climbed onto the dock. I instantly said to myself(while panting from exhaustion), "I...hate...fish!"

* * *

 _ **You all saw this comin, admit it. The Kraken part is a little half and half—half suspense, half Comic relief—I just wanted to show that(even without Incursio)Tatsumi is one tough kid, who's been through a lot of life-threatening situations, and beat the odds. Anyways, next is Jax's introduction, and then it's Takeda's chapters.**_

 _ **Please leave a review, favorite, and/or follow.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Kill the Retiree**

Jacqui's dad, Jax, was on his farm, fixing his tractor—apparently, he wasn't cool with her choice to join the military; in his defense he was simply overprotective of her because of what happened to him. For one thing, Ermac telepathically disentegrated both of his arms, so they had to be replaced with cybernetics. And another thing, he died and had to suffer a fate worse than death because of Quan Chi. Anyways, General Blade came by, and so did Mr. Cage.

Blade, "Your wife told me I'd find you in here."

Jax, "You and Vera have a nice chat?"

"Always. Is that a National? I haven't seen one this-"

"You didn't come here to discuss farm implements."

"All right. I'll cut to the chase. I need your help."

"My help?"

"I know. I don't have any right to..."

"You knew what I wanted."

"Jacqui volunteered. She came to me."

Both were silent for a moment.

Jax sighed, "I know."

Blade, "Listen, I get why you didn't want Jacqui joining S.F. Why you retired. I mean, if I had to live with the memories of being one of Quan Chi's thugs? I would've eaten a gun a long time ago."

"Well you know Vera. She never would've allowed that. So what is it you need help with? The Outworld refugees?"

"Worse, Shinnok's amulet. Mileena has it."

"Damn."

"And we've gotten word from Sareena that Quan Chi's resurfaced in the Netherrealm."

"He shows his face after twenty-five years...just as Shinnok's amulet is in play. That's not a coincidence."

"That's why I need you. You're Quan Chi expertise. We wouldn't reactivate your commission. You'd be an observer."

Just then, Mr. Cage walked in.

Jax, "Cage."

Cage, "Jax."

Blade, "What is it?"

Cage, "Just wanted to see if maybe-"

Jax, "You could help close the sale? Yeah, because that worked out so well last time."

Cage, "Can't blame a guy for trying."

Blade, "We need you, Jax. Help me capture Quan Chi. None of us is safe if he gets near that amulet."

After a brief pause, "So where's Jacqui in all this?"

Blade sighed, "Outworld. With Cassie's team recovering the amulet."

Jax sighed.

Cage, "She'll be fine. We expect to hear 'mission accomplished' from them soon."

* * *

 _ **Please leave a review, favorite, and/or follow.**_


	16. Chapter: Takeda Takahashi

**Kill the Shirai Ryu: Takeda Takahashi**

They were locked in cells under the deck of a boat. I think they started talking to each other out of boredom. Either way, it helped solidify the team.

Jacqui, "So whaddyu guys think? They gonna kill us?"

Takeda, "They would've done it by now."

Jin, "Unless Kotal Kahn's planning on having us as 'guests' at the Koliseum."

Cassie sighed, "Well, if they don't kill us, my mother will. Me at least."

Takeda, "Tough being the general's daughter?"

She sighed again, "You have no idea."

Jin, "I do. My great-whatever grandfather took down Shang Tsung. Saved Earthrealm. How often do you think that comes up at family gatherings?"

Cassie, "That was six hundred years ago."

"And yet you'd think it happened yesterday."

Jacqui chuckled lightly, "No pressure there."

Cassie, "I've trained all my life...can fight my way out of nearly anything...But still I feel like a second rate Cage."

Takeda scoffed, "At least you grew up with people expecting things from you."

Jacqui, "I thought you and your dad were best friends."

"Now. He was a no-show for a long time."

"I can relate."

Jin, "What was that like growing up? Having an ex-revenant father?"

Takeda, "Jin."

"No. I'm asking. Couldn't have been easy."

Jacqui, "He was just a bit over protective. When I joined S.F., Mr. Cage insisted on being the one to tell my dad. He thought it'd go smoother."

Cassie scoffed, "I'll never forget that day. My dad came home with a broken jaw." We all chuckled upon hearing that; yes, I was there( **Incursio** 's trump card ability was invisibility)and they just noticed. "What the...Tatsumi?!"

Me, "You didn't think I'd abandon my teammates, did you."

Footsteps were heard; someone was coming.

"Stay quiet. Takeda, I need you for this."

Takeda, "All right. I got this."

Cassie, "You've got what exactly?"

"Trust me."

The guard came in with a bucket of bread—I knew Outworld was bad, but not THAT bad.

"Away from the bars!"

As he made his way down the hall, he tossed a piece of bread to(in order)Cassie, Jin, and Jacqui. When he got to Takeda's, cell however...

"Hurgh!"

I then proceeded to knock him unconscious with a hammer-fist to the head. The guard fell to the ground, and Takeda took the keys, and unlocked the cells. Yeah, I know. I could've just torn open the bars, but there wasn't enough time. I needed to get to know my teammates better.

Jacqui, while Takeda was unlocking her cell, "How'd you do that?!"

Takeda, "I overloaded his senses. Only works at short range."

"Being the son of a telepath has its perks."

"I didn't used to think so.

Just when I was starting to tear the bars off of Cassie's cell, I turned off the invisibility. "Well, now that's out of the way...D'Vorah stole the amulet."

Cassie, "What?!"

"She's working with Quan Chi. She's a follower of Shinnok."

Jacqui, "Are you serious?"

"Does it look like I'm joking?"

Takeda read my mind, "He's telling the truth...because you saw it."

* * *

Outworld Docks

We were kneeling behind a wall, observing Erron Black, Reptile, and Ermac examining one of the dead bodies D'Vorah left behind when she stole the amulet.

Reptile, "This is D'Vorah's work."

Black, "No argument there. Only she could create wounds like these"

Takeda whispered "That D'Vorah's full of surprises."

Black, "Question is, is she working with anyone else?"

Reptile sniffed us out(Literally).

Black, "What is it?"

We ducked down, and Takeda whispered "Damn. He's made us."

Cassie, "Okay, guys, standard diamond formation." luckily, she explained it, because I didn't know what it meant, "Takeda, you're on point. Jacqui, bring up the rear. Kung Jin, air cover. Tatsumi, try to get through."

Me, "Don't take too long, please."

Jin, "You got it."

Meanwhile,

Reptile, "The Earthrealmers! D'Vorah freed them!"

We all charged in after that. Jin fired an arrow rigged with a smoke grenade, giving us plenty of cover.

While Cassie and Jacqui kept Black and Ermac busy, and I was making a break to the other side of the docks, Takeda tangled with Reptile(It was tough keeping track of someone whose invisibility surpassed **Incursio** 's in terms of limits, but Takeda's telepathy gave him the upper hand he needed).

Reptile came in from the right, readying a punch, but Takeda land a faster one to the Zaterran's face, before disappearing. Reptile then rushed behind him, and then tried diagonally punching Takeda again, only for the latter to block it with his right arm, and then chaining two punches, and when he tried a third, Reptile disappeared again. The Lizardman came from the left this time, and was immediately countered by more punches, ending with a kick, before disappearing yet again. Reptile charged from behind, but Takeda hit him in the face with his fist, before disappearing once more. From the left, again, Reptile shot out his long tongue towards Takeda's head, but he grabbed it, pulled scale boy close for three direct punches in the face.

Fight

Takeda delivered a spin kick that knocked Reptile back quite far, while spinning himself. When the latter got back up he was met with an upwards whip swipe, two jabs in the gut, an assault of whips, an uppercut, and finally an X-Ray move; descending down from the air and stunning his enemy with a whip strike, Takeda launched one of his whips through Reptile's mouth, the tip breaking through the back of the skull, then he reeled himself over by retracting his whip, dashed behind him while wrapping his whip around his neck before kicking Reptile's spine, shattering it and the rib cage, dropping the Zaterran onto his back. He then delivered an axe kick to the face, caving in the majority of Reptile's skull. "Wow...That hurt to watch!"

Takeda wins-flawless victory

"One down. Two to go."

While Takeda was fighting Reptile, Jin took over the one on one against Erron Black—it wasn't going so well...until Takeda showed up; just when the gunslinger was about to pull the trigger, Takeda snagged his legs with his whips, and pulled them back, tripping him, and then lifted and threw him to the other end of the docks with the whips, before retracting them. He went to aid Jin.

Jin, "When we get back, you're teaching me that."

Takeda, "Deal. Go help with Ermac. I've got this."

Jin went to aid the girls, and Black charged towards Takeda, guns pointed. The ninja slide kicked the cowboy. Then, they both stood back up.

Black, "Think you can handle me alone? You're either brave or foolish."

Fight

Takeda swiped his whip, but Black pushed it down, and tried to uppercut him with his revolver—only to miss with the latter. Takeda then did a whip trip. Black then tackled him, and shot him repeatedly in the chest(The armor prevented real damage)at point blank. When both stood back up, Black kicked Takeda in the gut, but Takeda unleashed a whip flurry afterwards. And then he landed an uppercut. He then threw three explosive Kunai, followed by an enhanced double whip, and one last kunai.

Takeda wins

"Brave or foolish, I'm alive."

Takeda rushed to try and overload Ermac's senses.

"Let's see what's worth learning in there." It backfired; Ermac is a collective of ten thousand souls, meaning ten thousand minds at once.

"Gah! So many minds...trapped inside..."

Ermac turned to face Takeda, "We exist to serve. Bound by Shao Kahn's magic." The voices of all the souls were speaking in unison.

Takeda, "The chaos...the voices..."

Ermac, "We are many...you are but one. Your abilities pale before us."

Fight

Takeda Jabbed the vessel in the gut. Ermac jumped, but not before Takeda landed an uppercut. When they(souls)landed, Ermac grabbed Takeda with a magic bind, turned him upside-down, teleported behind him, and kicked him in the back. Takeda recovered, and jumped over Ermac, and landed another uppercut. He then chained it with a flying downwards punch, two uppercuts, a jab, and finally a double whip. Ermac clamped him with the magic bind—this time rightside-up—and pushed him backwards. Takeda then unleashed a fist flurry, and finished with four spin kicks.

Takeda wins

"I think I've had enough of Outworld."

Cassie helped Jin up.

Jacqui, "I'm starting to get why my dad retired."

Cassie, "We have to find D'Vorah. Get the amulet."

Jin, "Let's go. They won't be out long."

* * *

I was waiting for the others at the other side of the portal, when Cassie called me on the phone Mr. Cage lent me before we left for Outworld.

"What's taking you guys so long?"

Cassie, "You know, this and that."

"I've had enough Outworld experience for now!"

"Takeda said the same thing. Listen, don't wait for us. You have to stop D'Vorah from reaching Quan Chi."

"What?! But..."

"That's not a request, Tatsumi, it's an order. Don't worry, we're almost there."

I sighed because I didn't want to leave them behind, but Cassie was right. "Understood."

"Good luck. Cage out."

* * *

Meanwhile,

The three thugs and Kotal Kahn were discussing what they thought was going on.

Kotal, "D'Vorah? And the Earthrealmers?"

Black, "She stole the amulet, then helped them escape."

Reptile, "She betrayed us to the Thunder God."

Kotal, "You wound me, D'Vorah. Prepare the legions. We go to Earthrealm. We will wrest back the amulet from that devil Raiden."

* * *

 _ **I decided not to put the Backstory. Anyways, things are getting serious, right?**_

 _ **Please leave a review, favorite, and/or follow.**_


	17. Chapter 17: Tatsumi 4

**Kill the self-doubt**

Honestly, I didn't know if I was going to be able to protect my teammates this time. But Cassie was right; I was the first one to find out about D'Vorah being in cahoots with Quan Chi, and they made me the first one to go through the portal. I was the only one who could do it. As if that wasn't any pressure on me.

"Dammit..." I said to myself, "If only I had seen it earlier. D'Vorah, you'll pay for violating the Reiko Accords, and so will you, Kotal Kahn! Focus! Don't think about vengeance; it's pointless!"

It looked like I was in for a bumpy ride.

* * *

 **This is just a bonus chapter, it was meant to be short. But this is also kinda foreshadowing.**

 **Please leave a review, favorite, and/or follow.**


	18. Chapter 18: Jax

**Kill the Netherrealm: Jax**

Kuatan Jungle:

Takeda and Jacqui were on the phone with their dads.

Takeda, "We're all in one piece. No one seems to be tailing us."

Kenshi, "Have you been able to determine where D'Vorah was headed?"

"We think she's headed for the Sea of Blood."

Jax actually came in by surprise, "Damn..."

Jacqui, "Dad?"

Jax, "She's comin' here. To Quan Chi. There's a secret portal near the Sea of Blood. Quan Chi had it built when we were gettin' ready to invade Outworld."

Cassie, "Great."

Jacqui, "Dad, what are you doing? Why are you in the Netherrealm?"

Jax, "Well now who's being overprotective?"

* * *

The Netherrealm:

Jacqui, "I know you think you have things to make up for, but-"

"I'm doing this for Sonya. She's family."

"That's why I'm worried."

"I'll be fine. You stay safe, y'hear?"

"You stay safe too. I love you. Briggs out."

"Briggs out."

Kenshi, "Feeling better? Or worse?"

Jax, "Not sure. Maybe both."

"They'll be fine."

"Question is, will I be..."

I just arrived to the Netherrealm to the surprise of Jax and Kenshi.

Kenshi, "What the...when did you get here?"

"Just now. I was actually the one who obtained the information."

"They already informed us."

Jax, "Well, you must be Tatsumi. Since you're a close friend of Jacqui's, call me Uncle Jax."

Kenshi, "Why aren't you with the others?"

I sighed, "Cassie told me to go on ahead. Believe me, I wanted to wait for them to get through, but she made it clear. Then, I made it to the Refugee Camp, where they opened up a portal to here."

"Enough said. Let's get going. We have good crossfire position. But why is it Quan Chi travels by conventional means?"

A woman named Sareena came toward us, "He seems unable to fully use his magic. He's weaker than I was...in his service..."

Jax, "Sareena's dead-on. He doesn't have Shinnok as a power source. He's still Quan Chi, though."

Kenshi, "I realize you agreed to guide and observe. But you are welcome to assume any role you wish."

"I'm too rusty. I don't wanna jeopardize the mission."

Sareena, "He approaches."

On the other side of a bridge, Quan Chi and his revenants were charging towards us on what looked like Netherrealm horses. The troops aimed their guns, and when they got close enough, Kenshi and I gave the order.

Kenshi, "Now!"

Me, "Fire!"

The gunfire was killing the horses, as the revenants were thrown off. Two of them—Sindel and Stryker—were firing back. Eventually, Quan Chi's horse was hit, and he fell off. Another revenant—Liu Kang—went to aid him. At the same time, another—Kabal—charged forward, drawing out a pair of hook-swords, which he used to decapitate two soldiers. Jax, "Shit..." Kenshi went in, and drew his Katana—Sento—and knocked Kabal off the horse, before clashing in a sword fight. Liu Kang burned five soldiers alive by tossing a fireball.

Me, "Guess it's our turn, Old-timer!"

Liu Kang and another revenant—Kung Lao—tried sneaking past us. However, Jax was there to stop them.

Kung Lao, "Do not interfere, Jackson Briggs. Go back into hiding."

Jax, "Hiding. Guess I have been."

Fight

Jax landed two punches, knocking Lao down. When he got back up, he threw his hat like a projectile. Jax grabbed Lao to punch his abdomen, head and then land a final fist to the face that tossed him away. Then he jumped towards Lao, and punched him downwards. Lao threw his hat again, but Jax surprised him with an uppercut. He jumped towards Lao again, this time using a scissor kick. He lande a single punch, before firing a ball of plasma. Lao recovered, and did a cartwheel kick, and then a flying kick, ending with two handheld swipes of his hat, and then throwing it. Jax jumped to the other side, grabbed Lao, and slammed him into the ground twice. He then did another grab attack on him. Lao threw his hat one last time, before Jax grabbed him, saying "Gotcha!", and punched him multiple times.

Jax wins

"That knocked some of my rust off..."

The battle waged on. I already knocked out Stryker, and yet another Revenant—Nightwolf—and I had to dodge gunfire, and thrown tomahawks.

Liu Kang badly burned more soldiers with a fireball, aiding Quan Chi's escape. Jax and I tried pursuing, only to be distracted by Sindel, who literally shouted at us(she had a sonic scream that should belong to a banshee). I managed to use my sword to stay on the ground, but Jax was clinging to the edge. "JAX!" He was dangling above a river of lava. To make matters worse, Sindel stomped on the man's knuckles, trying to force him to lose his grip. However, the second time, he grabbed her leg—she stretched her hair to wrap around a natural stone Pyramid and began reeling them both in; no my eyes weren't playing tricks on me.

When they both got up, Sindel simply said, "Welcome home, Jackson Briggs."

Jax, "This hell is not my home."

"Then why be fool enough to return?"

Me, "He has a family to protect, bitch!"

She turned to me, "Quan Chi reunited me with my family. He will do the same for him. ...You seem familiar."

"I've never met you before, in my life."

Fight

Sindel did a scream at me, but I ducked, and countered with five punches, before she actually did hit me with another. I then did a roundhouse kick, taking her off her feet. She got back up, only for me to punch her—but when I did it, my fist ignited. "That's new!" Sindel then shot another scream at me. I finally ended the match on the spot by swiping with my sword multiple times, and chained it with an uppercut.

Tatsumi wins

"Quan Chi's not helping you."

Jax, "Thanks for that."

Me, "Anytime."

Meanwhile, Kenshi managed to gain an upper hand against Kabal, while Sareena was fighting Sindel's daughter, Kitana—who was also a revenant.

Sareena, "It is possible to escape Quan Chi, Kitana. I can aid you as Bi Han aided me."

Kitana, "You became too familiar with Bi Han. Allowed emotion to corrupt you."

"Emotion freed me!"

I can say, that was one helluva cat fight, until Jax stepped in. "I don't understand, Kitana. I mean, I hate the things I did here. But you enjoy being a revenant."

"It suits me. I am a victim no longer." She rushed towards Jax, but she ended up getting punched in the face. "Yeah, I know what you mean...But this ain't the way to assert yourself." While he was talking, she faced me—instead of fighting me, however, she turned back towards Jax. I was confused for a moment, until she said to him, "You corrupted my son as well?!" I was shocked, even more so than Jax. "Wait a minute—you're my mother?! What the...What the hell?!" She ignored me. Jax shook it off.

Fight

Jax hit her with a three-hit punch combo. When she recovered, she did two high kicks, before she leapt at him and sliced near his throat with her fans. After that, she resharpened them. Jax grabbed her, but quickly let go and instead hit her with a hammer-fist. From the distance, she threw her fans at him, and they cut into him. When she got close, he did a spin kick, followed by another three-punch combo. She threw her fans at him again. He then jumped toward her, and did a downwards air punch, chained with an uppercut. Kitana charged towards Jax and once she reached him, ran him up and impaled his mouth with her fan. She then took out the fan and impaled his throat, barely missing all the important parts. "Dog!" He got back up, and jumped to the other side, as she tried slicing him with both of her fans. He then did another Punch combo. Afterwards, she threw her fans, this time one by one. Jax then grabbed one of a pile of rocks next to him, and threw it at her, before finishing with an uppercut.

Jax wins

"I gotta believe there's hope for you."

He then asked me, "Is she really your mom?"

"I didn't even know. I never even met my parents before. I was an orphan, dammit."

We rejoined the other troops.

Jax, "Mother o' god..."

Many troops were killed in gruesome manner, and a few others were badly injured.

Kenshi, "We've lost many. The rest are wounded."

Me, "I don't like the looks of things now. We had the advantage in numbers, but they were fighters for sure."

Jax, "And our 'friends'?"

Sareena, "The tide turned against them. They fled."

Jax, "How you two doin'?"

Kenshi, "I'm fine..." He then flinched because he injured his knee in the fight against Kabal.

"That's what I thought."

Me, "Honestly, the only reason we won that I see was luck alone."

Jax walked towards the direction Quan Chi went.

Sareena, "Where are you going?"

Jax, "Gonna bag me a sorcerer."

Kenshi, "Alone?"

Sareena, "You'll be killed!"

Jax, "Wouldn't be the first time."

Me, "Do it...Uncle Jax."

He smiled, then went to get the sorcerer, Quan Chi.

* * *

Quan Chi's fortress:

Liu Kang escorted Quan Chi, who had been injured in the ruckus.

Liu Kang, "In your weakened state, is it possible for you to release Shinnok?"

Quan Chi, "I am more than capable."

"And D'Vorah? Are you certain she is capable?"

"She will bring the amulet to me."

Jax crashed the discussion. "And I'll be waitin' for her."

Quan Chi, "Jackson Briggs. A pleasant surprise."

"Nothin' pleasant about it."

As he walked towards the two, Liu Kang began throwing dark fireballs at him—though Jax dodged them easily.

Liu Kang, "So you return to Raiden? A fool will follow fools."

First one.

Jax, "Raiden did his best. He saved Earthrealm."

"He murdered me!"

Second one.

"That isn't true."

Third one.

"You were not there! He stole everything from me!"

Fourth one.

Jax barely avoided it.

"You do not deserve to rejoin us."

"Heh!"

Now, Jax smacked the fireballs aside.

"Instead you will learn...There are worse things than death."

Fight

Liu Kang threw a fire ball(dragon fire), then Jax did a three-punch combo,followed by a charge, and then Liu Kang threw another dragon fire. He then punched Jax straight, and then downwards, ending with a crouching dragon fire. Liu Kang then charged at him. Both jumped into the air, but Jax punched him out of the air. Then, Liu Kang tried a flying kick, but completely missed. He then successfully hit Jax with multiple rapid punches to the chest. Jax then did a chain consisting of a charge, a double hammer-fist, a plasma ball, and an uppercut—with his knee. Liu Kang threw another dragon fire, but the old dog dodged it by jumping off of one of Quan Chi's trunks. Jax slammed his fists down on Liu Kang, stunning him. He then grabbed him by the midsection, leapt into the air and powerbombed him into the ground with tremendous force, smashing his ribs. He shifted his grip and delivered a wheelbarrow suplex that broke Liu Kand's spine, ending the match.

Jax wins

"I wish I could help you, Liu Kang."

He turned his attention to Quan Chi.

"Jax...There is no need for hostility..."

"Just stop talking." Jax punched Quan Chi into a wall made of skulls, knocking the sorcerer out. "S'good to be back."

Took out his phone, and called Kenshi.

"Kenshi, I got 'em."

"Excellent work."

"I'm staying here. D'Vorah's on her way. You need to get Quan Chi to Sonya. She'll make him spill his guts."

* * *

Other end:

Kenshi hung up, and said to me, "Get back to Earthrealm. Wait for the rest of the team to get back."

"Be careful, Kenshi."

* * *

 _ **This is a revealing chapter, as you can tell. Kitana, as stated, is Tatsumi's mother. You can probably guess who his father is already.**_

 _ **Please leave a review, favorite, and/or follow.**_


	19. Chapter 19: Tatsumi 5

**Kill the Interrogation**

We had Quan Chi in captivity. Now, General Blade was gonna get him to talk.

Kenshi, "Sit."

Mr. Cage, "I'm guessing it's not your first time in cuffs. What's your safeword?"

The two dads walked out.

Me, "Tell me, why did Kitana call me her son? Who's my father? What else do you know?"

Quan Chi, "You seem agitated, Tatsumi. Prehaps I can reunite you with them."

I aggressively grabbed him by the collar, "I'm not playing games, sorcerer! I want you to tell me the truth!"

"Hmph...You are the son of Kitana, Princess of Edenia, and Liu Kang, the former Shaolin champion, and Mortal Kombat grand-champion. You were born as a wraith in the Netherrealm twenty years ago, during the Netherrealm wars...though I never thought you would become pure. You were lost in time because of two traitors, Drahmin and Moloch. They threw you into a portal while you were still an infant. They were executed after they were caught. No one ever knew what became of you...until now."

I smacked him in the face, "I'm nothing like you! I had friends, real friends!"

"And where are they now?"

That ticked me off. "Shut up!"

Kenshi, "Tatsumi, calm down."

* * *

 _ **Yet another revealing chapter. Yes, for those of you who didn't guess, Liu Kang is Tatsumi's father—and yes this chapter is short, but it's filler.**_

 _ **Please leave a review, favorite, and/or follow.**_


	20. Chapter 20: Hanzo Hasashi

_**Sorry for the longer than expected hiatus.**_

* * *

 **Kill the Scorpion: Hanzo Hasashi/Scorpion**

General Blade was giving a soldier an order, when Mr. Cage and Kenshi came up to her.

Blade, "Advise Secretary Blake that we have Quan Chi in custody. We'll be moving him to the supermax facility in Fort Charles within the hour."

Soldier, "Yes ma'am."

After he left, she turned to the other two.

"You two stand guard. Prisoner transfer will be here in twenty."

Mr. Cage, "Oh. Now she trusts me to babysit."

Blade dialed Cassie on her phone.

"Cage, report."

Cassie, "We haven't caught up to D'Vorah. We had her tracked to the Makeba Cliffs, but then her trail went cold."

"Damn."

Me, "The Makeba Cliffs?! Shit! She's coming here."

Cassie, "Jacqui thinks D'Vorah's unique physiology may allow us to pinpoint her location. She's retooling her smart-comm to track D'Vorah's pheromones."

Nearby, Shirai Ryu ninjas were waiting for Hanzo Hasashi's order to strike—Hanzo, Takeda's old teacher, and formerly known as "Scorpion", had one serious grudge against Quan Chi; before he became the nightmarish Ninja from Hell, Quan Chi killed his wife and son after a Lin Quei ninja named Bi Han(the first Sub-Zero; his younger brother, Quai Liang is the current one)had killed him. Even worse, Quan Chi framed Bi Han for the death of Hanzo's family. As Scorpion, Hanzo dragged Bi Han to the Netherrealm, and incinerated him. He only found out that Bi Han was innocent from a peace discussion with Quai Liang five years ago.

Hanzo, "On my command only. Wound. Do not kill."

Back to the phone conversation,

Cassie, "We're looking at...two hours?"

Blade, "Sergeant, your team doesn't have two hours. We need her found immediately."

Mr. Cage, "Sonya!"

She sighed, then resumed, "Cassie. I appreciate what you're trying to do, but there isn't time. Bring your team back here. We need to re-group and re-deploy."

Cassie, "Yes, ma'am."

She hung up.

Mr. Cage, "They're doing their best."

She sighed again, "I know."

Kenshi, "General. We have a visitor."

Hanzo approached.

Me, "I'll never understand how telepathy works."

Blade, "You two are friends right? He tell you he was coming?"

Kenshi, "Nothing."

She then walked to Hanzo. He bowed as a sign of respect.

"General."

"Master Hasashi. I hadn't received word you were coming."

"I will have Quan Chi."

"We have things under control. You can..."

"He must die."

"Raiden needs him. Without Quan Chi we can't restore Liu Kang and the other revenants. You'd leave them trapped? Like you were?"

"Only Quan Chi concerns me."

He tried walking past her. The others approached with caution.

"Don't do this, Hanzo. I'll put you down."

"Then we are at an impasse. Semeru!"

The other Shirai Ryu ninjas came out, and attacked.

Hanzo fought General Blade.

"Quan Chi is mine."

Fight

General Blade approached, Hanzo slashed at her with his twin katanas. When she recovered, she launched herself toward him. He tried an uppercut, but Blade ducked before countering with a three-hit chain. He landed a single punch on her, and missed an uppercut. She dropped a pulse grenade, launching him into the air upon detonation. She dropped another one, but he avoided it by jumping off a forklift, kicking her by doing so. He then landed two hits on her, but she got back up and kicked him again. She dropped a shrapnel grenade, but Hanzo teleported to the other side and hit her before it detonated. He landed another series of punches on her, and did a spin-kick. He then teleported again, and unleashed Kunai on chains, yelling "COME HERE!" in a deeper, more booming voice, and finished with an uppercut.

Scorpion wins

"I wish you no harm, General Blade."

I went back inside the container Quan Chi was in.

"Bastard!"

He simply scoffed.

"You set us up! D'Vorah was never headed to your fortress, she's coming here!"

A brief silence after we heard a thud on the door.

"You just realized that all of your efforts to stop Lord Shinnok's resurrection will prove futile?!" He said, while grinning. "The apocalypse will come, Tatsumi; You are just speeding things up now. Muwahahahahaha!"

"Why you...!"

I stopped when I heard the commotion calming down.

Outside,

Hanzo had just incapacitated both Kenshi and Mr. Cage—this man has some serious anger issues!

"Only Quan Chi's death will abate my anger."

I peeked outside, and saw Hanzo coming to the crate.

Kenshi, "Hanzo, no! You've earned great trust for the Shirai Ryu. Do not squander it murdering a withered sorcerer!"

Hanzo easily shook it off. "That withered sorcerer is the architect of my suffering."

A few hours later,

I took cover by using Incursio. However, the ninjas had already seized Quan Chi. I knew that I had to stop Hanzo from killing him.

"Master Hasashi, that's enough!"

I certainly got his attention.

"Tatsumi..." He held out his hand for me to shake, "it is an honor to meet..."

I swatted his hand down, "Vengeance doesn't fix anything; I know from experience."

"Very well then." Two ninjas grabbed me from behind. He turned back to Quan Chi. "Unbind him."

"Scorpion, we can..." Hanzo smacked him in the face, knocking him down.

"My name is Hanzo Hasashi!" He picked up the sorcerer by the tunic. "You killed my wife! My son! And then you burrowed your way into my head. Misdirected my vengeance. Cost me my one chance to have them restored!"

"Your family...I..." Hanzo threw him back down, and drew a katana to finish him.

Blade, "Scorpion, stop!"

Just then, D'Vorah showed up. "Quan Chi!" She drew out her ovipositors, and countered almost every slash Hanzo attempted; Keyword being "Almost" as one of them was cut. However, afterwards, she stabbed Hanzo with the other, injecting venom. He used the last of his strength to recover, and prepare a strike. However, Quan Chi—being the cheater he is—struck the distracted ninja with an energy skull, incapacitating him.

Quan Chi, "Very well, Hanzo Hasashi. However, you still fail to realize that I still have resources."

He then turned to D'Vorah. "Amulet..."

I was in shock, Quan Chi was about to succeed.

Quan Chi silently chanted the spell, "moh ri nuh...I ti stoh day...meerdik nykoma...nikon I ay...koda...humh..."

He then dropped the amulet onto the ground. A huge burst of scarlet light surrounded by a blue aura erupted from the amulet. A figure materialized in the center of it.

Me, "No!"

Mr. Cage, "Oh shit."

General Blade, "Free us! Now!"

Unfortunately, by the time the ninjas released us, the fallen Elder God was already freed, and picked his amulet back up. I couldn't believe my eyes; this was Shinnok himself.

Quan Chi and D'Vorah bowed before him.

Hanzo recklessly charged in, leaving him wide open for Shinnok to push him back with only a small energy burst. The same thing when we charged at him.

Shinnok, "How small they are."

D'Vorah, "This one greets Lord Shinnok."

"Quan Chi, you chose your servants well. You are wise to restore me in Earthrealm, behind their defenses."

Quan Chi, "I do what I can."

Me, "You deceived us. Allowed yourself to be captured. You knew we would bring you here."

"A pity you did not join us earlier, Tatsumi."

Shinnok, "A pity indeed. You would have been very useful." He then turned towards Mr. Cage. "There will be no surprises from you Mister Cage. Bring him." Then, towards Hanzo. "And as for you, Scorpion..." Shinnok and Quan Chi performed a spell that cloned Hanzo, and that clone became the other, demonic Scorpion.

The revenants entered through the portal.

Liu Kang, "Hello, son..."

Me, "Dad..." I wasn't happy seeing him as a revenant. I had hoped to meet my birth father as a human, but no!

"Praise be to Lord Shinnok."

Shinnok, "Let us be on our way."

"There is an Earthrealm force in Netherrealm."

"I am aware. They will be neutralized."

They all went back through the portal, with Mr. Cage hostage.

Me, "No! Stop!" But it was too late, the portal already closed. "Dammit!...Dammit...DAMMIT! Why...Why do I keep losing those close to me?!"

* * *

 _ **Things just went from bad to worst case scenario in this one chapter alone. •Quan Chi is still alive.**_

 _ **•Scorpion has been made into a separate entity.**_

 _ **•And Shinnok is free.**_

 _ **I had to cut out most of the fighting scenes because of time, but I will compensate by adding brand-new fights later on.**_

 _ **Please leave a review, favorite, and/or follow.**_


	21. Chapter 21: Raiden

**Kill the Thunder God: Raiden**

General Blade started coming to, when the portal to Outworld opened, the rest of my team returned.

Cassie, "Oh shit..."

I had to reply, "'Oh shit' doesn't even begin to comprehend it."

They ran to assist the others.

Cassie, "Mom! Where's Dad?"

Blade, "Shinnok..." The woman started to go unconscious again.

"Mom, Mom...where'd they go? Mom?!"

Hanzo, "Your father...Shinnok's prisoner...at the Sky Temple..."

Jin, "He's going to resume what he started twenty years ago..."

Cassie, "Corrupting the Jinsei, Earthrealm's life-force."

I remembered something; I put a shock device that would set off if the amulet was brought too close to anything important to Earthrealm.

"I don't think he'll be able to enter it without interference..." I showed them the spare device I had in case I failed the first time, "This was supposed to be for Kotal Kahn, but Shinnok is easily the bigger threat, so it'll work just the same."

Cassie smiled and giggled, "You sly dog...I knew you'd pull through for us!"

"The problem is, he might find out sooner or later...so we need to get to the Sky Temple, now!"

* * *

 **Meanwhile, Sky Temple:**

A fat, alcoholi, yet great Kung Fu master, named Bo'Rai'Cho, was waiting for Raiden at the entrance to the Sky Temple, drinking a bottle of Rice Wine. Then, Raiden "Bolted" down from the sky.

Bo'Rai'Cho came up to him, "Raiden! Raiden my old friend!"

Raiden was pleased to be seeing his longtime friend, as the shook hands, "Master Bo'Rai'Cho. I am pleased to see you. It has been many years."

"Too long, yes, too long. We old warriors need to stick together, eh?"

"Most certainly. I presume the recent circumstances precipitate your arrival?"

"Yes, yes. I'm concerned that Shinnok may return. I've been trying to contact you. I feared the worst."

As they walked down the hall, to the Jinsei Chamber, "When Kano misappropriated Shinnok's amulet, he left a snare. Disabling it required that I travel to many strange realms...I must retire to the Jinsei Chamber. Regain my strength."

"You are close to recovering it then? Shinnok's amulet?"

"I do not know. Disabling Kano's snare demanded my full attention. Once I am rejuvenated, I will confer with General Blade."

"If only we could have destroyed Shinnok during the last war. If only he were mortal."

When they reached the door, Raiden used his powers to open it like a key, revealing the Jinsei inside.

"Such beauty. Like gazing upon the Elder Gods themselves."

"I hold out hope that we can turn this crisis to our advantage."

"How so?"

"Quan Chi's magic binds the souls of many we hold dear. Capture him, and we can force him to release them."

"Liu Kang and Kung Lao restored? I suppose it is possible..."

"As long as Quan Chi lives. I've long regretted losing our comrades' souls to Netherrealm's evil. Kung Lao and Liu Kang...They were like sons. I would move the Heavens tho bring them back to the light."

Later,

As Raiden was in the middle of recharging his power, the earth began vibrating—something was very wrong. The thunder god looked up to see his friend being harmed by Shinnok, before being dragged away.

"Bo'Rai'Cho!"

When Raiden got back outside, it was already too late; Shinnok had drained Bo'Rai'Cho's life-force with his amulet. To make matters worse, the revenants, Quan Chi, and D'Vorah(who was holding onto Mr. Cage as a guard to the hostage)surrounded him.

Shinnok, "Yet another of your allies falls to me. When he dies, I will claim his soul."

Raiden was infuriated at this point. "You know not his power. His soul cannot be subjugated."

Liu Kang, "Shall we kill him, Lord Shinnok?"

Shinnok turned to him, "Not yet. He will bear witness as I conquer his realm. Then I will imprison him as he did me."

"I would not boast of victory prematurely."

Shinnok already turned back around, and walked to the Jinsei Chamber. "I have already won, Raiden."

The revenants were playing with him at first, but Raiden's anger erupted, pushing them back. He defeated them all, except for Kung Lao and Liu Kang.

They knocked him flat onto the ground, but the old timer got back up to face them. Lao had a chokehold on him, but Raiden forced him to let go by shocking him. Lao grabbed onto the edge of the roof, while Raiden incapacitated the other revenants by electrocuting them. Afterwards, Kung Lao jumped back down.

"Kung Lao...Desist!"

"I serve Shinnok and the Netherrealm."

"Because Shao Kahn murdered you!"

"Something you allowed to happen. I will not be so passive in your demise."

Fight

Raiden high-kicked Lao in the face, and did two step-kicks. Lao swept Raiden off his feet with his Razor Hat, and when the god got back up, he tossed it. Raiden responded afterwards with an uppercut. He then did a kind of "Aerial Torpedo" move. Lao punched him downwards. Raiden did another uppercut. When Raiden tried to land a jab on him, Lao teleported behind him, and did a drop-kick. Raiden then landed a low-kick as he got up. Raiden grabbed Lao, and electrocuted him. He then tossed an electric sphere at Lao's face, before doing another Torpedo.

Raiden wins

"You deserved a better fate."

He walked toward the downed Kung Lao, only to be surprise attacked from behind by Liu Kang. They countered each others' blows quite a few times.

"This is not your destiny, Liu Kang."

"More visions, Raiden? Do you still see the future?"

"The visions are gone. But I know what should be."

"I was put here by your hand."

"An accident. Which haunts me to this day."

Liu Kang did buy it, and charged at Raiden, only for him to bolt to the other side. They countered each other a few more times.

"I should thank you. You freed me. The Elder Gods you blindly serve? I will help Shinnok end their rule!"

Fight

Liu Kang punched Raiden, then the latter did a low-kick before a Torpedo. Liu Kang did a flaming spin-kick on Raiden, then stomped on his abdomen. Raiden got up, and uppercutted him, then grabbed and electrocuted Liu Kang. He did another Torpedo, but ended up being countered by Liu Kang punching twice and ending with a kick. The revenant jumped over him, only for Raiden to uppercut him. Then, Raiden chained 9 electric punches. Raiden then performed an X-Ray move; Raiden shot Liu into the air with a blast of lightning. The revenant flew up through the clouds, and Raiden followed, grabbing hold of his spine and releasing a powerful electrical current through the him. He then summoned lightning to shoot Liu Kang back down the ground. The revenant then bounced off the ground and a few feet into the air. Raiden then teleported under his former student and brought his knee into Liu Kang's spine, breaking it in half.

Raiden wins

"I regret our paths have led here."

Raiden checked a sharp pain in his side; he was bleeding(Yes, gods also bleed).

* * *

 **Jinsei Chamber:**

D'Vorah was spewing out membranes, binding Mr. Cage in place.

Shinnok approached the Jinsei, his hand was emitting a red aura when he put it in.

Then, Raiden showed up. "You will not defile the Jinsei, Shinnok!" He moved towards him.

Quan Chi scoffed, and summoned a hoard of green skeletons to hold Raiden in place. However, Raiden broke free. Unfortunately, Shinnok summoned a giant, skeletal hand, squeezing Raiden so hard it actually crushed some of his bones. All he could do was shout in pain.

"We have battled for eons, Raiden. Now finally, it ends."

However, when Shinnok tried to fully enter the Jinsei...

"Gah!"

Quan Chi, "What is it, Lord Shinnok?"

Shinnok took out his amulet, "The Jinsei rejects my amulet?!" I figured he needed it to corrupt the Jinsei.

Raiden, "Thank the Elder Gods for Tatsumi's arrival..."

Shinnok caught this. "So, another stands in my way?! Find him! I need the boy alive as well."

* * *

 ** _Yeah, that happened; Tatsumi bugged up Shinnok's otherwise perfect plan, by sabotaging the amulet. Plot twist!_**

 ** _But now, Shinnok wants him, in order to reveal just what he did—Talk about impatient._**

 ** _Please leave a review, favorite, and/or follow._**


	22. Chapter 22: Jacqui Briggs

**Kill the Specialist: Jacqui Briggs**

We were on board an S.F Osprey, heading to Raiden's Sky Temple in order to stop Shinnok.

Cassie, "We land in fifteen minutes. We'll enter the Sky temple from the terrestrial entrance."

Takeda, "Why not go straight there?"

Jin, "It exists in a different quantum state, slightly out of phase from our reality. It can't be reached by conventional means."

Me, "So, it exists in the void between the realms."

"Exactly!"

Takeda sighed.

Jacqui, "What?"

"It's just us. No one's coming to help. We either pull this off or..."

Cassie interrupted, "We will get it done."

Out of nowhere, a huge crimson red cloud was coming directly towards the ship.

Jin, "By the...What is that?!"

Takeda, "Dunno. But it's headed right for us."

"Elder Gods have mercy..."

The Osprey started to vibrate.

Jacqui, "Buckle up, people! I gotta put her down."

Jacqui managed to pull off an emergency landing, without damage.

"Looks like the Temple entrance is fifteen clicks that way."

Takeda tried to pull a smooth one on her. "A moonlight walk in the woods. Another time, it'd be relaxing."

"I wouldn't have pegged you for outdoorsy."

"My mother and I lived near a forest a lot like this. Really takes me back."

"After we wrap this up, we should go."

Cassie was repairing what seemed to be slight damage, though it was worse than that.

"Fuck me..."

Me, "What's wrong?"

"We're grounded. That shockwave fried the leads."

Jacqui, "Then let's get going. We're almost outta time."

A portal opened right in front of us.

Me, "Not again!"

It was the Outworlders, led by Kotal Kahn.

Jin, "What are they doing here?"

Jacqui, "Looking for the amulet, I bet."

Me, "They're violating every last bit of the Reiko Accords by doing this."

Takeda, "We have to tell them about Shinnok. Call a truce."

Kotal barked to his soldiers, "Bring them to me!"

Cassie, "Or not."

Jacqui, "The woods! C'mon!"

We ran into the woods, seeing as we were severely outnumbered.

The Outworlders were forced to walk the rest of the way. We were hiding behind trees.

Ferra, "They quiet. Sneaky."

I was using **Incursio** 's invisibility, "Oh, this is ridiculously cliché."

Kotal, "Ermac."

Ermac, "We sense them. But the forest teems with souls."

Reptile, "Yesss...Ssso clossse..."

We startled them with explosions that toppled a couple of the trees onto them. It was all-out war at this point.

Soldier, *Wilhelm Scream*.

Kotal, "Divine fire and earth!"

Reptile was about to pounce on Jacqui. "I see you..."

Luckily, Takeda foiled the surprise, preventing it from being fatal. "Jacqui, look out!"

The lizardman pinned Jacqui to the dirt, and when Takeda tried to help, he spit acid at his face, downing him. I took a shot at it, Reptile spit at me, too, though I managed to catch it with my hand, while covered by **Incursio**. It actually didn't sting. I did distract him long enough for Jacqui to head-slam him off of her.

"You hurt him...you answer to me."

Fight

Jaqui landed an powerful uppercut on Reptile, then he low-kicked her. She then shot a jolt of electricity from her gauntlets, and chaining five lightning-fast punches, and a sweeping kick. She punched him two more times, and shot another jolt. He got a few kicks on her, but Jacqui countered with an uppercut. She then grabbed him, knee'ed his head, then fired two plasma rounds into his face.

Jacqui Briggs wins

"Go crawl back under your rock, Reptile."

She went to tend to Takeda, who was in serious pain.

"Stop! You need water. Lean your head back."

She poured a little bit of cool water onto his face, easing the pain.

"Can you see?"

"Yeah, yeah. It's fuzzy, but..."

She poured a little more.

"Better?"

"Beautiful."

Suddenly, Ermac ripped the tree Takeda was leaning on out of the ground, roots and all, and prepared to throw it onto them.

Jacqui, "Hold that thought." They ran out of range, but Ermac continued to pursue them. Then, the rest of Kotal Kahn's army was in their way.

Takeda, "Lady's choice."

"I've got Ermac." They went in separate directions to fight their chosen opponents; Jacqui had a personal score to settle against Ermac—one involving her dad losing his arms. She'd threw a plasma round at them, but Ermac absorbed it, and telepathically threw her against a tree.

Ermac, "You are spawn of Jackson Briggs."

"And damn proud of it. I know what you did to him."

"We took your father's arms. We will take all of you."

Fight

Ermac teleported behind Jacqui and jabbed her twice. Enraged, she clapped her gauntlets together, creating a spark explosion, and then uppercutted them. She then fired two plasma rounds in their face(one from each gauntlet). They did a lot of combos on her, until she grabbed them, knee'ed their head, then fired two plasma rounds into their face. She then chained it with five hard punches. She finished the fight with an X-Ray move; Jacqui uppercutted her opponent, stunning them. First, she delivered a barrage of punches to their ribs, breaking them one by one. Second, she delivered an uppercut to the jaw, smashing it and launching them upwards. Finally, she leapt towards her falling opponent and landed a final punch to their spine, breaking it.

Jacqui Briggs wins

"That was for you, Dad."

Jacqui ran in to assist Takeda, but Ferra/Torr landed in front of her. Numerous attempts to trample her failed, but did make her lose her footing. Torr grabbed her.

Ferra, "Squeeze, squeeze, Torr! Your eyes, so bright. Gonna carve 'em out."

Just as that demented Ferra was about to do just that, Jacqui used a spark blast to break free.

"Trickery! Deciet!"

Jacqui fired a plasma round, which only bounced off Torr like it was nothing.

Jacqui, "No more tricks. Just a straight up beatdown."

Fight

*Record stops*

I'm not really gonna describe it; let's just say it wasn't pretty...for Ferra/Torr.

Jacqui Briggs wins

"Two for one. I'll take it."

There were still a lot of soldiers left. My focus was on Kotal Kahn at the moment. Takeda had already beaten down Erron Black, again.

Kotal, "We know D'Vorah is here. Where is the amulet?"

Me, "You still think we have it?!"

Takeda, "Kotal Kahn, the situation has changed."

Kotal, "Do not fling your spittle at me."

He beatdown Takeda easily. Then Jacqui arrived.

"You tell him?"

"Not yet!"

"He needs to know that..."

"Busy!"

Kotal, "I will kill you both."

Jacqui, "Shinnok's been freed. He's at Raiden's Sky Temple. He's about to infect Earthrealm's life force."

He looked up to see the red sky. "The heavens boil...Earthrealm is lost!"

"Not if we hang together!"

"I will appease Shinnok. Bring him your heads. Gain time to bolster Outworld's defenses."

He drew his giant sword and swung it down at them, but I caught it; luck, I guess.

Kotal, "It is not too late to join me, Tatsumi!"

"I will NEVER abandon my friends...no...I will never abandon...my FAMILY!" I kicked him in the abdomen. "Earthrealm is my home! It was, and always will be!"

"It is too late for Earthrealm. Shinnok is now it's master."

Fight

Kotal swung his sword at me, but I managed to duck, and do a charge punch at him. I then summoned _**Neuntote**_ to slash him five times. He uppercutted me. I grabbed and threw him. I then grabbed a loose limb off of a tree, and swung it on his face like a baseball bat; I think I saw some teeth fly out. I then summoned my inner Edenian power, and my speed was boosted even more than before. I unleashed a fist flurry that easily juggled him. I then caught him in a tornado I made by spinning with _**Neuntote**_. When he was thrown out, he hit the ground with tremendous force, which knocked him out cold.

Tatsumi wins

"You should'a been with us."

The other Outworlders rushed to aid Kotal.

Black, "That's enough."

Cassie pulled the trigger of her pistol, only to here the click of no ammo. "Fuck me..."

Torr threw Takeda onto the ground.

Jacqui, "Don't know about you guys, but I'm living the dream..."

Takeda, "You have odd dreams."

Kotal, "Chattel. You die tonight. Nitah!"

Suddenly, projectiles hit Ferra/Torr, and two soldiers, freezing them solid, it was Sub-Zero. And he brought the Lin Kuei ninjas to aid us. We rushed to him.

"You stood together against formidable odds. Lesser warriors would not have fared so well."

Cassie, "Thanks, Grandmaster. Although, the one we should really thank,...is Tatsumi."

I felt kind of flattered and embarrassed at the same time.

"I will remain here to push Kotal Kahn back to Outworld. Proceed to the Sky Temple. Earthrealm's fate lies with you."

We nodded to each other, and ran to the Sky Temple.

* * *

 ** _As you've just read, Tatsumi beat the stuffing out of Kotal Kahn, by summoning his Edenian Variation; The previous one was Shao Lin Varia_** ** _tion. Each of these two variations give Tatsumi the respective abilities of the parent they were inherited from._**

 ** _Please leave a review, favorite, and/or follow._**


	23. Chapter 23: Tatsumi 6

**Kill the New Night Raid Team**

We were half way to the Sky Temple.

Takeda, "This is hopeless; we're not gonna get there in time!"

Jacqui, "If only Kotal Kahn had just stayed out of this..."

Jin, "Like I said, you can't trust an Outworlder."

Cassie, "So what...do we just give up...after we've made it this far?!"

Takeda, "Shinnok might've figured out what was causing the Jinsei to reject him by now...what's the point?"

I stepped in, "Hope...!"

They all looked at me. I then removed **Incursio** 's helmet, and climbed up a rock behind me. "Don't you all get it? We're still here, still fighting! And we're gonna continue fighting until the end!"

Cassie, "Tatsumi."

"Today...today...Today, we face the monsters at our door...show them what we're made of...and bring the fight to them!"

The others stood back up, and formed a circle, as I jumped back down, and put my hand forward. "Today...WE'RE CANCELLING THE APOCALYPSE! Who's with me?!"

The others put their hands on top of mine.

Cassie, "What should we use as our new team name?"

Jin, "It's gotta have some punch, that's for sure!"

Jacqui, "Tatsumi..."

I knew exactly what to call it. "We...Are...Night Raid! And today...we're gonna kick Netherrealm ass...and send Shinnok back to where he came from...the hard way! On three. One...Two...Three..."

We threw our hands into the air and shouted "NIGHT RAID!"

* * *

 _ **What do you think of Tatsumi's Night Raid speech?**_

 _ **Please leave a review, favorite, and/or follow.**_


	24. Chapter 24: Cassie Cage

**Kill the Daughter: Cassie Cage**

We finally made it to the Sky Temple, when we overheard the revenants and D'Vorah discussing the problem.

D'Vorah, "Lord Shinnok is growing impatient, we must find Tatsumi in order to fix the amulet. Soon the Jinsei's corruption will be inevitable."

Kitana, "The invasion can then proceed. Raiden and his allies will be unable to offer resistance."

Jin almost gave us away when he nearly fell of the narrow ledge.

Liu Kang, "Once the realm falls, our path to victory will be clear. Advise Lord Shinnok that the Oni and Orochi are ready. At his command, we'll unleash them on Earthrealm."

D'Vorah went to do so, then Kung Lao and another revenant—Smoke—came out.

Liu Kang, "Have you found Raiden's portal to the heavens?"

Lao, "Yes. But his words protect it. We can't break through."

Kitana, "That is unexceptable. After Earthrealm is destroyed, we must complete Lord Shinnok's vengeance, invade the Heavens and destroy the Elder Gods."

Liu Kang ordered the other two male revenants, "Come." and left.

Takeda whispered "Make war on the Heavens?! If Shinnok can take down the Elder Gods..."

Jacqui, "End of the universe. Got it. But he still can't do that because he can't enter the Jinsei yet."

Jin, "Kung Lao...To see him like this..."

Cassie, "We'll all be hangin' around the Netherrealm water cooler if we don't pull this off. C'mon."

The ledge gave out under Takeda's feet—luckily, Jacqui caught him, but the revenants noticed us.

We jumped over the wall. I went invisible, and snuck around the two female revenants, then beat the crap out of the male ones, to their surprise, before I turned off the invisibility.

Kitana was owning Jin, while Cassie was holding her own against Sindel. Until the latter bitchslapped her.

Sindel, "Has you mother ever told you what I did to her friends? Killed them all in the blink of an eye."

Cassie countered, "And your own daughter. You proud of that?"

"We are bonded in death. You will join us...and I will give you a proper upbringing!"

Fight

Cassie swung her nightstick, then chained seven punches and two cartwheel kicks. Sindel spit out an energy ball. Cassie then did three more punches, then grabbed Sindel's arm, and snapped it while throwing her. Sindel was about to spit out another energy ball, but Cassie countered with another Cartwheel kick. Then she did a sweeping kick. Cassie ended the match by grabbing Sindel; Cassie slapped her hard enough to turn her around, then whipped out her nightstick and slammed it between Sindel's legs, flooring her.

Cassie Cage wins

"Nice offer, Mommy Dearest...but I'll pass."

I aided Jacqui in pulling Takeda back up.

Takeda, "I owe you one."

Jacqui, "I'll remember that."

Me, "Come on, lovebirds!"

Jin was thrown into a gong. Cassie saved his ass.

"Back off, Princess!"

"You think mere words can stop me?"

Takeda, Jacqui, and I rushed in.

Cassie, "Thanks for the assist."

Jacqui, "Any time."

Me, "You're outnumbered, Mom!"

Takeda, "Wait! Mom?!"

"Don't ask!"

"Tick tock, ladies..."

We charged at her, but Kitana outflanked all of us. Even worse, she threw her collapsed fans like knives at Takeda and Jacqui, wounding them. She summoned them out of them, and splayed her fans open again.

Cassie, "No!"

Kitana, "You wish to die first? So be it."

Fight

Both leaped into the air, but Cassie knocked Kitana out with her nightstick. On the ground, she punched her in the gut, face, and kicked her down. She landed two more punches, and chained it with a knee kick, and then a spin kick. She chained multiple punches, kicks, and nightstick swipes, until Kitana went down.

Cassie Cage wins-Flawless Victory

"You're not killing anyone."

I just recovered. We both went to aid the others. Jin just came to.

Cassie, "Help Jacqui!"

Cassie and I helped Takeda up.

"Messed you up pretty bad."

Takeda, "Great bedside manner. I can fight."

"Jacqui?"

Jacqui, "It's nothing. Just like Kurdistan."

The male Revenants came to.

Takeda, "You three go. Jacqui and I'll handle them."

Cassie and I, "What?"

Jacqui, "We'll just slow you down."

Jin, "Forget it!"

Cassie, "Dammit...Keep your heads down. I'll see you on the other side."

We went without them.

* * *

 **Inside the Jinsei Chamber:**

Mr. Cage was being eaten by D'Vorah's spawn; ironically, those same bugs were also keeping him alive.

D'Vorah, "They taste your flesh. Burrow deep. Inside you they will grow. Gnaw your innards.

We just arrived to see what was happening.

Jin, "By the gods!"

Cassie, "Dad!"

The clone, Scorpion, showed up, and threw a Kunai at Cassie. "GET OVER HERE!"

She caught it, and pulled him in.

Fight

Scorpion tossed a fireball at Cassie, but she deflected it with her nightstick. However, that was only a distraction; He did numerous teleports. Cassie gathered all her might, and started beating the undead crap out of him, ending in an X-Ray move; Cassie bludgeoned Scorpion twice with a baton, and then performed a cartwheel kick. She then sent a flare to his face, blinding him. She then performed the splits and delivered a powerful punch to the Scorpion's groin, making his testicles explode. While he double up, she hit him in the face with the butts of two pistols, cracking his jaw, and then shot him in his eye sockets, making his head snap back and sending him flying.

Cassie Cage wins

"You got CAGED!"

Me, "Cassie, don't start getting cocky!"

* * *

 _ **Well, someone had to fight the clone Scorpion. Anyways, this is the second to last chapter. You can already pretty much guess what the last one will be like.**_

 _ **Please leave a review, favorite, and/or follow.**_


	25. Chapter 25: Tatsumi 7 Finale & Epilogue

**Kill the Elder God: Tatsumi(The Final Chapter)**

I was heading to get Mr. Cage, Jin by my side; the only obstacle was obviously D'Vorah.

Jin got stabbed by D'Vorah's ovipositor(Venom injected), and when Cassie joined in, she got it as well. "First father, then daughter...Will they taste the same?" I launched myself at the bug woman; I was the only one left standing; the odds were stacked against me three against one. I faced D'Vorah first.

"You're a fool to try and stop Earthrealm's demise."

Fight

D'Vorah sprayed a spawning puddle, which I managed to jump over and land a flying kick on her, and then chain a high kick, scissor kick, and spin kick. She hit me with a spike from her palm, and chained it with three slashes from her ovipositors. I then decided to use something new up my sleeve; I went invisible(Thanks to **Incursio** ), and then reappeared behind her, charging at her with a fist flurry. She jumped into the air, and did a downwards flying kick, but I managed to counter it with a burning uppercut. She then tossed an enhanced Vortex swarm towards me—I barely managed to block it. I finished the match on the spot with my X-Ray move.

Tatsumi wins

"You're the bug? I'm the windshield."

(On a side note; this wasn't the first time I beat an opponent that was superior to me in every single way, and unfortunately, it won't be the last.)

Outside, Takeda and Jacqui were biting off more than they could chew.

Cassie recovered and went to try and free her father.

"Hey...Pumpkin..."

"I'm a little too old for 'Pumpkin.'"

I went to assist her, but Mr. Cage said "No...Get..Shinnok."

"But..."

Quan Chi, "You intend on saving him? Then join us, Tatsumi."

I was never going to do that. "Here's my answer, asshole!"

Fight

Quan Chi launched a skull at me, I summoned my Edenian abilities to use the tornado move to throw it right back at him. I then chained it with three punches; I would've done four if he hadn't slashed me with a broadsword. He then performed an X-Ray move on me; Quan Chi threw two green magical skulls at my head, stunning me while he walked through a portal behind himself to reappear next to me. As I was reeling around, he slammed two more green magical skulls against my own, crushing it. He then kicked me through another portal, which opened in the air dropping me back on the ground. Quan Chi dropped down onto me, stomping his foot down on my neck, breaking it and dislocating my jaw. Luckily, thanks to said Edenian abilities, I was able to fully recover rather quickly. Of course, what he already did alone made me hate him, but that just now really pissed me off. I charged at him, and used the full potential of my Edenian abilities; I kicked into overdrive, boosting my power and speed, at the cost of one percent health every minute(literally). But it gave me the leg-up I needed to unleash my X-Ray move to end the fight on the spot

Tatsumi wins

"I'm no pushover, egghead."

Shinnok went after Cassie; he didn't want anyone he had this so-called "Green Halo" to get in his way, like what Mr. Cage did twenty years ago.

"So you are the issue of Johnny Cage. Fitting that I exterminate his entire line."

Cassie, "You want him, you're gonna go through me."

She did her best, but Shinnok beat the crap out of her and laughed.

"Yes, that's better."

Shinnok didn't hesitate to try and kill Mr. Cage by throwing an energy bolt at him. "Watch Miss Cage, as I rend your father's flesh. This is what awaits those who defy me; excruciating, exquisite death"

"You son of a bitch!" Cassie jumped in the way to block it, and that's when something amazing happened; she was surrounded by a green aura. "Holy shit! It does run in the family!" However, Shinnok summoned another skeletal hand, which did what it was doing to Raiden.

Shinnok, "Now, Tatsumi...what did you do to MY amulet?"

"You gods over-complicate things. Try figuring it out yourself."

"Then, watch your friends suffer." He prepared to kill both Mr. Cage and Cassie, I had to do something.

Me, "Not if I can help it!"

Cassie, "Look who's being cocky now!"

"I'm not trying to prove anything. I'm just trying to help, my REAL family."

I did what Cassie did earlier, but obviously no green halo. Even with **Incursio** on, that hurt. But then the pain quickly stopped, and the Palm of my hand was glowing green.

"Their power will not save you. You cannot hope to survive!"

Fight

I charged full speed towards the former Elder God, readying a punch. However, he simply held his hand up to stop it. I tried punching him five more times, but every time I was close to landing them he simply blocked them. After the fifth one, he gave me a surprise uppercut, knocking me halfway across the room. "Child." I stood back up, and Shinnok noticed, "You certainly are hard to get rid of, I'll say that!" When I neared him, he jabbed me in the diaphragm, and palmed me hard in the face. He then summoned giant, skeletal hands to hold me in place, before slapping me with the back of his hand, almost dislocating my jaw. Then he sent them back and conjured another one, and squeezed my ribcage. "But not impossible to kill." He then materialized a bone spear, and thrusted it towards my heart. However, this left him wide open—I caught the spearhead, just centimeters from my heart, and began to push it backwards, while Shinnok continued to try and push it forward. "What!?" A green aura had surrounded me; the same one that Cassie used earlier. "You don't know what shit I've been through!" When the spear was a foot from me, I kicked Shinnok in the abdomen, and the pain he was in caused the skeletal hand to disentegrate. "I am the son of Liu Kang, Mortal Kombat champion, and Kitana, Princess of Edenia. But that's not all—I am...a Defender of Earthrealm!" He charged at me and tried to land a blow, only to be hit himself. When he tried to karate chop me, I managed to use my own arm to block it. "Impossible!" Then, I actually dislocated his shoulder by twisting it, and drop kicked him. I then noticed a spiked ball, and remembered something surprisingly useful Kotal Kahn said, _"In this game, the greatest warriors strike the ball instead of each other."_ This gave me an idea so ridiculously absurd, it just might work. "DIE!" While he was charging at me, I started bouncing said ball, before doing an all star striker kick on it, launching it into Shinnok's face, knocking him down hard enough to force him back into the Netherrealm—at the same time, the spiked ball fell down; tearing his face off of the bone underneath. "Noooooooooo!"

Tatsumi wins

Shinnok's Menace is Over!

"You just got CAGED, Motherfucker."

The skeletal hands deployed earlier disentegrated, releasing Cassie and Raiden. I turned to both Quan Chi and D'Vorah and picked them both up, and carried them to a portal that opened to one of the deepest levels of the Netherrealm, right above Shinnok's prison—"Go to Hell, you two!"—and literally threw them both in.

Everyone else began to recover.

Jin, "That you?"

Cassie, "Nice."

Outside, the red clouds disappeared.

Liu Kang, "We must withdraw." The revenants retreated.

Takeda and Jacqui went to sit down.

Takeda, "That moonlight walk...Can it wait?"

Jacqui, "No walks. Poolside. Umbrella drinks."

"Deal."

Back inside, we assisted Raiden. I learned an important lesson that day; even gods aren't invincible.

He looked at me and said, "You..saved Earthrealm...Tatsumi...I...cannot tell you...how grateful I am."

Cassie, "Take it easy, Raiden." She then ran back to her father.

"And to think...I was worried when you started dating..."

Cassies joked "Afraid I'd come home with someone like you?"

Me, "You know what they say; Like father, like daughter."

Mr. Cage, "Funny...Good lookin'...Saved the world...My work here is done."

And then General Blade and backup arrived. "This way! In here! Get the medic!"

She approached him. "We'll fix you up. Help is on the way."

"You shoulda seen Cass and Tatsumi. Wiped the floor with Shinnok."

"I believe it. And you. You did a great job with your team, Johnny."

"You hear that, Cass? She called me 'Johnny.'"

Cassie, "I thought she might."

* * *

 **Epilogue:**

I was sitting in my tent at the refuge camp, holding a pink ribbon. Then, Cassie came in.

"How's your old man doin'?"

"Banged up, but he's a fighter. Did you have someone you loved?"

"Her name was Mine. She died saving me."

"Maybe we might be able to bring her back one day."

"I was told that you only live once. Not in my case."

She lightly chuckled, then I stood up. "C'mon. We're going to Outworld to re-establish the Reiko Accords!"

"Lead the way, captain!"

* * *

 _ **End**_

 ** _What do you think? Does it make a great game, manga/comic, or anime?_**

 ** _And for those of you who want to write the sequel, please send me a private message._**

 ** _Please leave a review or favorite._**


End file.
